THEY ARE MY TRUE LOVE
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP/ aku bertemu dengan sosok yang luar biasa..aku sangat mencintainya.../ kisah seorang Lee sungmin, gadis sederhana yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental bertemu dengan Cho kyuhyun sosok yang hampir sempurna dimata semua orang..bagaimana kisah mereka Kedepannya ? FAMILY/ ROMANCE/HURT/ KYUMIN/GS/TYPO/NO BASH
1. Chapter 1

**THEY ARE IS MY TRUE LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN (Y),

CHO KYUHYUN,

CHOI SIWON,

KIM KIBUM/LEE KIBUM (Y) .

AND OTHER CAST.

.

RATE : K-T

GENRE : ROMANCE/HURT

.

**WARNING !**

**GS, GS, GS,**

**KYUMIN**

TYPOO

.

**AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA TANPA MAKSUD APAPUN**

Disini sungmin di ceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental

**(just in story)**

**NO BASH**

.

.

_SELAMAT MEMBACAAA.._

.

.

* * *

Kisah ini berawal dari pertemuan 19 tahun yang lalu

**JULY, 23,1994.**

**.**

CHO KYUHYUN POV (full)

.

Hari ini aku tergesa-gesa berangkat kuliah, semua gara=gara eomma yang pagi-pagi menyuruhku ketempat halmonie mengantarkan oleh-oleh dari china yang di bawakan appa kemaren. Belum lagi keadaan seoul dipagi hari yang sangat padat, sedikit menghambat waktuku menuju kampus baruku Seoul University.

Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun biasa dipanggil kyuhyun oleh teman-temanku. Aku kini menempuh pendidikan di Seoul University. Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk kuliah, dan kalian tau ? aku terlambat ! semua karena eomma..huh. meskipun aku diberi toleransi karena ini adalah hari pertama tetap saja aku malu. Dosen bermulut pedas itu mengoceh tak jelas..apa semua gara-gara aku terlambat ?, sudahlah lupakan biarkan dosen kriting itu berbicara tak karuan.

Hampir dua jam dalam kelas, perutku mulai keroncongan. Tentu saja aku sangat lapar, sedari tadi pagi aku tidak memakan apapun karena terburu-buru. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin kampus ini. Tak sedikit yeoja melirikku bahkan ada yang sengaja tebar pesona .. aku tahu aku ini tampan, aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada kalian semua.

" kyuuu..." ada suara yang terdengar sangat menjijikan dan sangat mengganggu pendengaranku siapa lagi kalau bukan victoria, mahasiswi yang sejak awal mendaftar dikampus ini selalu mengikutiku, bertingkah manja padaku seolah dia kekasihku..aissh..apa-apaan dia seenaknya mengaitkan tangannya dilenganku membuat kulitku gatal saja. Aku tak menanggapinya, berusaha kulepas tangannya dari tanganku. Membuat orang malu saja.

" kyuu, ayo kita kekantin sama-sama"

" kau kira aku sudi berjalan bersama seorang gadis yang kekurangan bahan pakaian sepertimu !" ucapku dalam hati saja, aku tak mau membuang tenagaku untuk membentak yeoja ini.

" kyuuu.. kenapa diam ?"

" aku akan sariawan jika berbicara padamu " benakku, tetap saja aku tak peduli padanya. Memangnya penting ?

Sesampainya dikantin kampus ini, aku segera menuju kesalah satu meja yang masih kosong lalu duduk.

" kau sedang apa disini ?" tanyaku pada yeoja menyebalkan ini.

" tentu saja aku menemani kyuhyunku yang tampan ini " ucapnya dengan nada yang errr..menggelikan.

" memangnya kau siapa, seenaknya menyebut namaku semenjijikan itu ?"

" akukan akan menjadi kekasihmu nanti, jadi sekarang aku mulai membiasakannya memangilmu dengan panggilan sayang "

" kau akan jadi kekasihku setelah lebaran monyet terjadi " ucapku sakratis, sungguh aku sudah kesal sekarang.

Seraya menunggu makanan datang aku mengeluarkan benda kesayanganku PSP dari dalam kantongku.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, acaraku dengan kekasihku itu terganggu.

PRAANG,

"KYAA! KAU TAK PUNYA MATA HAH ? LIHAT BAJUKU SUDAH BASAH KUYUP AKIBAT SUP YANG KAU TUMPAHKAN !" teriak seorang yeoja yang suaranya kukenal. Kulihat di sebelahku, tidak ada victoria. Jangan-jangan dia yang berteriak keras itu, akupun menuju kerumunan orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Dugaanku benar victoria membuat masalah dikantin.

" miane.. min..minnie tidak sengaja " ucap seorang yeoja kepada victoria, kulihat dia menangis sambil membungkukan badannya berkali-kali didepan vict.

PLAAAK,

Ya, tuhan apa yang victoria lakukan ? dia menampar orang yang jelas-jelas sudah meminta maaf padanya. Seketika yeoja yang ditamparnya itu diam, lalu...

" huuueeeee... eommaa...minnie di tampaaar...hueeee..eommaaaa " tangis yeoja itu langsung pecah, sedikit aneh tapi aku kasihan melihatnya.

Segera kutarik tangan victoria meninggalkan tempat itu, sungguh aku sangat marah dengan kelakuannya.

" lep-lepas " ucapnya, sepertinya tangannya sakit tapi aku tak peduli.

" apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu ?"

" dia sudah menumpahkan sup di pakaianku, dan aku sangat malu kyuu.."

"dia sudah meminta maaf padamu, tapi kau malah menamparnya kau ini jahat sekali !"

" dia pantas mendapatkanya " ucapnya geram lalu pergi. Setelah itu aku segera menemui yeoja tadi berusaha meminta maaf padanya atas kelakuan victoria..kok aku yang jadi repot sih ?!

Kulihat dia masih menangis ditempatnya, sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang sedikit memerah.

" eommaaa.. minniee ditampaar..minniee takuutt..." sedikit aneh memang ucapannya, seperti anak kecil saja.

" kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku, namun..

GREEP,

Dia memelukku, apa-apaan ini ? seenaknya memeluk orang. Tapi, tubuhnya amat bergetar saat memelukku dia sepertinya sangat takut.

" tolong minniiee ...ahjussi, minniee takut, minniiee mau pulang.."

MWOO?

AHJUSSI ?

Aku ini baru 18 tahun !

Ditarik-tariknya ujung bajuku, dia terus merengek ingin aku mengantarnya pulang. Aku tak kenal kau ? aku dan aku bukan ahjussi ! ucap ku frustasi, belum lagi tatapan orang-oarng yang acara makan siangnya terganggu.

" sudah, antarkan saja keponakanmu pulang kasihan dia menangis terus " ucap ahjumma pemilik kantin

KEPONAKAN ?

Tubuh sebesar ini disebut keponakanku ?

Ya tuhan, semua gara-gara yeoja itu, seenaknya pergi setelah membuat anak orang menagis.

" baiklah, kau ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang " ucapku akhirnya.

" jeongmal ?" matanya yang menangis langsung berbinar, dia ini anak kecil atau apa ? badannya seperti gadis pada umumnya tapi tingkahnya seperti anak berumur 5 tahun saja.

" ne, kajja " ucapku, dia hanya mengangguk lucu tanpa melepas tanganya dari ujung baju ku.

...

* * *

Setelah hampir satu jam berkeliling di kota seoul, aku tak bisa menemukan rumah anak ini.

" kyaa! Rumahmu itu ada dimana, kenapa kau tidak tau alamat rumahmu sendiri ?" ucapku frustasi pada anak ini.

" minnie tidak tau ahjussi, yang minni ingat rumah minnie dekat toko es krimnya shin ahjumma" ucapnya dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil.

" toko es krim di korea ini TIDAK HANYA SATUU !" akhirnya keluar sudah emosiku,

Jangan bilang kalau dia...

" hueee... ahjussi marah sama minniee...eommaaa..."

Panggil saja eommamu, di juga tak ada disini

" ahjussi jahat, dari tadi ahjussi marah terus sama minnie..huee..hikss.."

Srooott..

OMO ! DIA MELAP INGUSNYA DI JAKETKU ?

" KYAA! KENAPA KAU .. INGUSMU..AAISSSS.." aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

" hueeee...minnie tidak tahu harus buang ingus minie dimana ahjussi..hikkss..dimobil ahjussi tidak ada tissuenya..hueee"

Kalau saja dia bukan yeoja, sudah kulempar dipinggir jalan dia.

" oppa ?" ucapnya tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok namja yang keluar dari toko buku diseberang jalan.

" kau kenal orang itu ? " tanyaku yang dia jawab dengan anggukan. Sepertinya ini pertanda baik, segera aku keluar mobil, menemui orang tadi.

" hei, tunggu !"

Dia berhenti lalu menoleh,

" kau bicara padaku ?"

"ne, apa kau kenal minnie ?" ucapku to the point

" minnie, lee sungmin ?"

" apapun namanya..kau kenal dia ?"

" ne,aku mengenalnya"

Syukurlah, aku sedikit lega sekarang

" mmemangnya kenapa ?" tanya orang itu lagi,

" minnie ada bersamaku, aku ingin mengantarnya pulang setelah satu jam, aku tak bisa menemukan rumahnya, kau bisa mengantarnya pulangkan ?"

" dia bersamamu, memangnya kau siapa ?" seolah tatapanya mengintrogasiku,

" sulitku jelaskan, sekarang dia ada dimobilku" ucapku lalu mengajaknya menuju mobilku yang dipinggir jalan.

" dia ada di dalam" ucapku seraya membuka pintu mobilku

" minn... KEMANA DIA ?" aku terkejut dia tidak ada didalam mobilku.

" mana lee sungmin ?!" namja ini mulai kesal

" ta,,tadi dia disini...nah itu dia !" ucapku yang melihat sungmin diseberang jalan,dia ditoko es krim.

Kamipun menemuinya,

" siwon oppa !" ucapnya lalu memeluk namja itu, dia suka sekali langsung memeluk orang mendadak.

" eonnie mu sedang pusing mencarimu dikampus, kenapa kau pulang duluan ?" tanya namja yang bernama siwon itu.

" tadi ada sedikit masalah dikantin, jadi ahjumma kantin menyuruhku mengantarnya pulang " ucapku menjelaskan

" ne, ahjussi ini tadi mau mengantar minnie pulang " ucapnya sambil menyuapi es krim di tanganya. Apa dia tidak tau cara makan es krim yang benar ? belepotan sekali. Sesekali namja itu membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang hanya tersenyum manis.

" aku berterima kasih padamu akhirnya aku menemukan minnie, dia sempat membuat orang panik, sekali lagi terima kasih..aa.."

" cho kyuhyun, kau boleh memanggilku kyuhyun" ucapku memperkenalkan diri

"ne, namaku choi siwon..sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu"

" ne, cheonma"

" aku harap kau mengerti, sungmin ini memiliki gangguan mental" ucapnya

GANGGUAN MENTAL ? GILA ?.

Seolah tau apa yang ku pikirkan, siwon hanya tersenyum

" dia tidak gila, hanya tingkahnya saja seperti anak kecil, tapi dia sangat maniskan ?" ucapnya lalu mengacak pelan kepala sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

" jadi dia anak keterbelakangan mental ?"

" ne" jawab siwon, sejenak aku memandang wajah sungmin, manis memang,

" kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ne, sampai jumpa lagi kyu " pamit siwon

" sampai jumpa besok ahjusii.." ucap sungmin lalu mengikuti langkah siwon

Besok ?

Kuharap aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu besok

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ini ff baru saya, apakah mau** dilanjutkan** atau **DELETE** ?

**REVIEW...**

minta pendapatnya ne...

ANYEONG..


	2. Chapter 2

THEY ARE MY TRUE LOVE

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN (Y),

CHO KYUHYUN,

CHOI SIWON,

KIM KIBUM/LEE KIBUM (Y)

HENRY LAU

AND OTHER CAST.

.

RATE : K-T

GENRE : DRAMA,ROMANCE/HURT

.

WARNING !

GS, GS, GS,

KYUMIN

.

AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA TANPA MAKSUD APAPUN

Disini sungmin di ceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental

(just in story)

NO BASH

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA..

.

.

Cho kyuhyun POV (full)

.

Setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu, entah kenapa aku jadi dekat dengan gadis ini. Tingkah lucunya membuatku selalu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihatnya. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik, polos seperti malaikat. Sungmin setiap hari datang kekampusku, sebenarnya dia kesini untuk bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya Kim Kibum, seonbaeku 2 tahun diatasku dia kekasih Choi Siwon.

Kibum noona tidak mau meninggalkan sungmin sendirian, jadi sungmin selalu bersamanya juga kekampus. Agar tidak mengganggu kibum noona, sungmin dititipkan dengan ahjumma pemilik kantin. Tapi sekarang ada aku yang selalu bersama sungmin, entah kenapa selalu muncul perasaan ingin melindunginya, tak ingin aku melukainya.

Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya ?,

aku rasa iya...

mungkin aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang pasti aku akan terus bersama sungmin.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian,

Bulan September 1995

" kyu, appa sudah memutuskan agar kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di New York " ucapan appa seperti petir disiang bolong, seolah menyengat tubuhku dengan jutaan watt listrik.

Hanya satu kata di benakku, namanya,

lee sungmin..

satu-satunya yeoja yang kucintai didunia ini setelah eomma. Lee sungmin, kekasihku.

Kekasih ?

Ya, aku sudah mengklaim sungmin sebagai kekasihku sejak kurang lebih setahun yang lalu, meskipun aku tahu dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kekasih itu sendiri.

" tapi appa, aku tidak bisa aku.."

" kau keberatan meninggalkan kekasihmu yang idiot itu ?" tanya appa memotong ucapanku

" DIA TIDAK IDIOT APPA !" bentakku tak sadar saat appa berkata seperti itu.

" kau itu calon pewaris tunggal kita, kau tak mungkin akan bersama gadis itu bisakah kau berpikir secara benar hah ?!" teriak appa dihadapanku, sungguh aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sungminku

" aku mencintainya appa, sungguh.." ucapku lirih, appa terlihat gusar saat mendengar penyataanku

" pokoknya kau harus pergi ke amerika, appa tak menerima penolakan apapun" tegas appa yang meninggalkanku terduduk lemas dilantai.

.

.

.

Hari ini kyuhyun menemui sungmin, dia memang sangat kacau sekarang. Hanya sungmin yang bisa menenangkanya dengan tingkah lucu sungmin.

" kyunie, kita mau kemana ?" tanya sungmin dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

" kita akan jalan-jalan ketaman, minnie mau kan ?" ucap kyuhyun pada kekasihnya itu.

" nee, minnie mau kesana lagi, sudah lama kyunie dan minnie tidak naik sepeda ditaman lagi" jawab sungmin dengan anggukan lucunya

" iya, tapi aku minta ijin dengan kibum noona dulu ya.. " ucap kyuhyun lalu menemui kibum.

" hmm.."

...

Hari sudah mulai sore, dua insan ini masih duduk dikursi tepi danau.

" sungmin-ah... kalau aku tidak ada di dekatmu apa kau sedih ?" tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin yang bersandar di bahunya. Sungmin sibuk mengukur ukuran jarinya dengan jari kyuhyun sambil memainkan tangan namjachingunya itu.

" kyuniee.. jarimu panjang sekali, jari minnie kok pendek ? "ucap sungmin, yang membuat kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Apa jadinya jika nanti aku tak bisa melihat tingkah lucunya lagi ?" benak kyuhyun lalu tangannya mengusap pelan rambut sungmin

" minnie akan menangis seharian jika kyunie jauh dari minnie " ucap sungmin lagi, ternyata dia menangkap pertanyaan kyuhyun juga.

" kenapa harus menangis ?" tanya kyuhyun pura-pura

" kyunie kan pernah bilang kalau kyunie tidak mau melihat minnie menangis, jadi minnie menangis saja supaya kyunie datang dan ada didekat minnie " ucapnya polos memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

Chu ~

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir sungmin,

" aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu " ucap kyuhyun lalu membawa sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka,

" keluargaku itu normal semua, keluarga cho tidak akan memiliki menantu idiot seperti dia... aku harus bisa memisahkan mereka dengan cara sehalus mungkin " ucapnya dingin.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, Oktober 1995

Kim kibum kini sudah menikah dengan kekasihnya choi siwon, untuk sementara sungmin masih tinggal bersama mereka. Karena tekatku sudah tekat akan menikahi gadis yang sudah setahun bersamaku ini. Namun,aku masih belum memutuskan apa-apa sekarang masih tidak menuruti keinginan appa, tidak ingin meninggalkan sungmin.

Sesungguhnya memang berat memiliki kekasih yang keterbelakangan mental seperti sungmin, hampir semua hal tidak bisa dia lalukan. Namun semua itu kuanggap sebagai sesuati yang special yang dimilikinya.

" kyuniee...aku ingin kepantai.." rengeknya padaku,

" chagi, mana ada orang kepantai di musim dingin seperti ini. Ketempat lain saja ya" bujukku, sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, tidak mungkin aku membawa kekasihku kepantai,aku tak mau dia sakit.

" shireo, pokoknya kepantai...ayolaah..kyuniee.." ucapnya menarik-narik lenganku, memaksaku.

Perlu seribu kali aku berpikir untuk menyetujui keinginannya, semoga tidak salah.

" ne..baikah, tapi kau harus memakai pakaian yang tebai ya" ucapku akhirnya.

.

.

Kejadian itu mungkin tak terjadi, jika kami tidak kepantai sore itu. Mobilku tiba-tiba mogok dipinggir jalan ditambah lagi cuaca yang sangat dingin, membuat keadaan sungmin semakin lemah disitu lah aku mencari tempat penginapan terdekat, berusaha agar sungmin tidak kedinginan.

Kejadian laknat itu terjadi, entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Aku... aku meniduri kekasihku, orang yang selama ini aku lindungi telah aku nodai...

Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab, tidak ada alasan untuk meninggalkannya, sekalipun menentang orangtuaku.

.

.

" aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan mengikuti keinginan appa asalkan appa merestui hubungan kami, aku akan menikahinya dia akan ku bawa bersamaku "ucap kyuhyun, ekspresi appanya sangat shok mendengar ucapanku ingin menikahi sungmin, begitu juga dengan eommanya.

" apa kau gila hah ? kau ingin menikahinya ?, oh tuhan...kenapa anak sep..ARRHHGG!" appanya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" sudahlah hannie...jangan terlalu emosi, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" heechul mengusap bahu suaminya, menenangkan seorang Cho Hankyung.

" kyu, kau masuk kamarmu " hardik heechul pada anaknya itu, kyuhyun menurut dia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan.

.

.

" biarkanlah mereka bersatu, aku rasa kyuhyun sangat mencintai gadis itu dia sampai mampu bertahan setahun lebih bersama lee sungmin" ucap heechul kepada suaminya didalam kamar mereka.

" chagi, apa jadinya keluarga kita nanti ? apa kata seluruh kerabat jika kita memiliki menantu yang idiot " ucap hankyung panjang lebar.

" ini untuk kebahagiaan anak kita hanniee.." pinta heechul. Hankyung terdiam sejenak.

Ya, untuk kebahagian anak mereka, apanya yang salah ? benaknya

" kau setuju ?" tanya heechul lagi, hankyung masih berfikir

" hmm, baiklah " putusnya, heechul tersenyum pilihan suaminya tidak salah.

" ne, untuk anak kita... biarkan dia bahagia kali ini " ucap heechul lagu memeluk suaminya.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi dikediaman Cho Family hening, tak seperti biasanya. Hankyung sibuk dengan koran dan kopinya sementara kyuhyun sibuk dengan roti dan PSP ditangannya,

" eomma dan appa sudah membuat keputusan " ucap heechul ditengah mereka, hankyung melirik heechul sekilas.

" kami merestui hubungan kalian, asalkan kau tetap pergi ke amerika "

Mendengar ucapan eommanya kyuhyun sempat tersedak,

" jinja ?" tanyanya memastikan

" ne, kami menerima sungmin menjadi menantu kami" ucap heechul dengan senyuman cantiknya.

" gomawo eomma" kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, memeluk eommanya. Eommanya memang yang terbaik.

" appa gomawo " ucap kyuhyun dari belakang pada hankyung yang dari tadi beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan meja makan. Hankyung hanya tersenyum tipis, dia tau kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

" chagiaaa..."

Greep,

Tubuh sungmin langsung dipeluknya, sungguh ini sangat membahagiakan

" kyu..nnie.. ses..saak..min,,nie..susahh..naf..fas." nafas sungmin terengah dalam pelukan kyuhyun.

Chuuup..

Diciumnya kening sungmin penuh cinta,

" kyunie kenapa, kenapa tiba-tiba meluk minie heumm ?" tanya sungmin.

" kita akan segera menikah" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum dibibirnya

" menikah ? mwoya ?" tanya sungmin polos

" menikah itu seperti siwon hyung dan kibum noona, kau akan memakai gaun pengantin putih dan mahkota cantik lalu kita akan mengucap janji didepan tuhan " ucap kyuhyun menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin agar mudah dimengerti oleh sungmin.

" seperti kibum noona ? SHIREO !" ucap sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun terperanjat.

" MWOO ? WAE ?"

" minnie tidak mau pakai gaun pengantin warna putih, minnie mau gaun pengantin warna pink " ucapnya dengan pouting dibibirnya, imut.

Kyuhyun sempat terdiam, lalu tawanya pecah. Hampir saja sungmin membunuhnya dengan menolak diajak menikah.

" ha..ha..haa..ha"

" kya ! kenapa malah tertawa ? kyunie menyebalkan !" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hendak menagis.

" ne, minnie nanti akan memakai gaun pengantin warna pink, minnie nanti akan jadi putri di pernikahan kita " ucap kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin

" tapi, yang jadi pangerannya siapa ?" tanya sungmin lagi

" tentu saja aku, akukan jadi suamimu nanti " jawab kyuhyun percaya diri

"kyunie tidak mirip pangeran, pangeran itu wajahnya seperti siwon oppa..kyunie tidak mirip siwon oppa " ucap sungmin membuat kyuhyun kehabisan kata.

" KYAA!" bentak kyuhyun kesal

" huwweeee..."

.

.

" kau serius ingin menikahi adikku ?" tanya kibum

" ne, aku serius noona " jawab kyuhyun

" apa orang tuamu setuju ? apa mereka menerima keadaan sungmin ?" tanyanya lagi

" eomma dan appa setuju, mereka merestui kami "

" bagaimana kau menghidupi adikku, kau masih kuliah"

" aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku di luar negeri, lalu bekerja di perusahaan appa. Oleh karena itu aku ingin membawa sungmin bersama ku sebagai istriku"

" MWOO? ANDWEE!" tegas kibum

" aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa adikku pergi jauh " ucapnya lagi

" bummie, tenanglah sedikit.." siwon menenangkan istrinya

" aku mohon ijinkan aku menikahinya, aku janji akan membahagiakannya " pinta kyuhyun

" tidak, aku tidak mau "

" bummiee.." lagi, siwon masih berusaha menenagkan kibum

" wonnie, dia akan membawa sungmin jauh dari kita, kau tau aku tidak bisa jauh dari sungmin" ucapnya pada suaminya

" chagi, sungmin itu juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiannya bersama kyuhyun, biarkanlah mereka bersama ne.."

" tapi..aku tid.."

" stttt... pikirkan kebahagian sungmin" ucap siwon yang akhirnya dituruti kibum

" ne, aku merestui kalian" ucapnya dengan berat.

" gomawo noona, hyung. Aku janji akan membahagiakan sungmin"

.

.

.

Aku sudah mendapatkan restu dari mereka semua, terima kasih tuhan kau mempermudah jalan cinta kami... semoga kami bahagia.

Hari ini aku akan menemui sungmin, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padanya

.

.

" taadaa.." ucapku sembari menunjukan sebuah kalung di tanganku

" waahh.. bagus sekali, ini untuk minnie ?" ujarnya bertanya padaku

" ne, sini aku pakaikan" ucap ku lalu memasang kalung yang bertuliskan "KYUMIN" yang menjadi bandulnya. Kata yang kuambil dari singkatan nama kami " kyuhyun & sungmin "

Chuup..

Kucium keningnya, dia hanya tersenyum aku melihatnya

" kyunie, tulisannya apa ? kok terbalik, minniekan sudah bacanya " ucapnya lucu sambil mengamati tulisan di kalung itu.

" KYUMIN, kyuhyun dan sungmin..itu arti tulisannya " jawabku

" oohh... gomawo kyunie..minnie senang sekali "

Chu~

Diciumnya bibirku,

"saranghae" bisiknya

" aigooo... ternyata kelinciku nakal juga.. awas kau yaaa.." ucapku dengan smirk evilku,

" kyaaa... kyuniee..sudah...gelli..haha..gelii..kyunie...haa " dia terus memberontak karena kugelitiki

.

.

Seminggu menyiapkan pernikahan, mereka semua sibuk, terutama kyuhyun. Calon mempelai pria ini tampak paling sibuk dari semuanya, belum lagi mengurusi sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya menurun.

Sudah tiga hari sungmin tidak makan dengan baik, kyuhyun jadi khawatir. Diapun membawa kekasih tercintanya kerumah sakit

" bagaimana keadaan sungmin dokter ?" tanya kyuhyun tidak sabar,

" tenang tuan cho, nona sungmin tidak apa-apa ini hanya dampak dari kandungannya saja, selamat ne, nona sungmin sedang mengandung usia kandungannya dua minggu" jawab dokter itu dengan senyumnya.

" benarkah ? "

"ne. Selamat untuk anda, jagi kesehatan sungmin dengan baik ya" ujar dokter itu lagi meninggalkan ruang rawat sungmin

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, terkejut memang " sungmin hamil" mengandung anak mereka. Toh mereka memang pernah melakukannya, lagipula seminggu lagi sungmin akan menjadi istrinya.

Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia sekarang, kebahagiaanya baik tuhan.

Kyuhyun sengaja merahasiakannya, dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk semuanya dihari pernikahannya kelak.

Senyum tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya setelah menerima kabar baik tersebut.

.

.

November , 11, 1995

Hari ini, hari pernikahan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

" eonnie..apa minnie sudah cantik ?" tanya sungmin dengan gaun pinknya sambil berputar-putar ala princess.

"ne, minnie akan selalu cantik. Apa minnie bahagia ?"

"ne, eonnie..andai saja ada eomma dan appa pasti minnie lebih bahagia " mendengar ucapan sungmin, kibum tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia langsung memeluk sungmin

" kajja, mobil pengantinmu sudah menjemput " ucap kibum lalu membawa sungmin keluar rumah,

Mobil mewah di era 90-an dengan bunga-bunga menghiasi mobil itu sudah siap mengantar sungmin ke gereja.

" eonnie tidak ikut bersamaku ?" tanya sungmin

" ne, eonnie dengan suami eonnie mengikutimu dari belakang " ucap kibum

Mobil mewah itu membawa sungmin menuju masa depannya kelak,diikuti mobil siwon dari belakang.

.

.

Di gereja, kyuhyun sudah siap menunggu, senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

15 menit..

20 menit..

30 menit..

Ada sedikit rasa khawatir, mempelai wanitanya yang seharusnya datang 20 menit yang lalu, belum datang-datang.

Drrttt...

Drrttt..

" yeobseo ?"

" MWOO ? KECELAKAAN ?" suara keras hankyung memecahkan keneningan dalam gereja

DEG.

DEG.

Nafas kyuhyun sedikit tercekat mendengar kata ' kecelakaan ', suasana jadi sedikit bising terdengar dari suluruh undangan

" mempelai wanitanya mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju kemari.." ucap hankyung lemah pada semua orang yang didalam gereja, ditatapnya wajah pucat putranya diatas altar.

DEG,

DEG,

DEG,

Nafas cho kyuhyunsudah tercekat sepenuhnya,

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE_

Hai, saya balik lagi...

Gaje yah ?

Banyak yang bingung, alur kisah ini jaman kapan sih ?

Alur Ceritanya berawal dari tahun 1994, lumayan jadul sih kisahnya, disini kyuminya masih usia remaja... bisa bayanginkan suasananya ?

Nahh... di CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA, author akan nulis kisah di tahun sekarang. Jadi kyuminya gak muda lagi hehe..gak tua-tua amat sih..

Rencananya FF ini akan aku bikin lumayan panjang kalau bisa lebih dari 20 chapter #maunya , tapi tergantung review dulu..mau lanjut apa kagak nih ?

Oh iya... next chapter ada uri mochii...henry lau.. kira-kira jadi siapa yah dia ?

.

.

KEEP WAITING NEEE...

GOMAWOOOOO...


	3. Chapter 3

**THEY ARE MY TRUE LOVE**

**.**

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

.

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN (Y),

CHO KYUHYUN,

CHOI SIWON,

KIM KIBUM/CHOI KIBUM (Y)

HENRY LAU

LEE DONGHAE

LEE HYUK JAE (Y)

LEE TAEMIN (Y)

AND OTHER CAST.

.

RATE : K-T

GENRE : DRAMA,FAMILY, ROMANCE/HURT

.

**WARNING !**

**GS, GS, GS,**

**KYUMIN-KYUMIN-KYUMIN**

**.**

AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA TANPA MAKSUD APAPUN

Disini sungmin di ceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental

(just in story)

NO BASH

.

.

**SELAMAT MEMBACAAA..**

**~~~~~JIE YOO PARK~~~~~**

**.**

.

* * *

_**Previous..**_

Di gereja, kyuhyun sudah siap menunggu, senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

15 menit..

20 menit..

30 menit..

Ada sedikit rasa khawatir, mempelai wanitanya yang seharusnya datang 20 menit yang lalu, belum datang-datang.

Drrttt...

Drrttt..

" yeobseo ?"

" MWOO ? KECELAKAAN ?" suara keras hankyung memecahkan keneningan dalam gereja

DEG.

DEG.

Nafas kyuhyun sedikit tercekat mendengar kata ' kecelakaan ', suasana jadi sedikit bising terdengar dari suluruh undangan

" mempelai wanitanya mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju kemari.." ucap hankyung lemah pada semua orang yang didalam gereja, ditatapnya wajah pucat putranya diatas altar.

DEG,

DEG,

DEG,

Nafas cho kyuhyunsudah tercekat sepenuhnya,

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Semuanya sedang berkumpul di rumah sakit, termasuk juga cho kyuhyun. Sungguh, dia berharap ini hanya mimpi ingin rasanya dia segera bangun dari semua ini. Lee sungmin, yeoja yang dia cintai selama ini, kini sedang merenggang nyawa didalam.

" hyung,bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi ?" tanya kyuhyun lemah, matanya masih tertuju dipintu ruang operasi sungmin.

" akupun tak tau dengan jelas, jarak mobil pengantinnya lumayan jauh dari mobil kami. Yang sempat ku lihat mobilnya sempat terbalik sebelum benar-benar ...meledak " jawab siwon, sementara kibum sedari tadi hanya dengan tatapan kosong. Doa tak berhenti terucap dari bibir istri choi siwon itu.

Lampu tanda operasi selesai telah menyala, Tak lama seorang dokter keluar masih dengan baju operasinya.

" bagaimana keadaan menantu saya dok ?" tanya hankyung. Bahkan, dia sudah menyebut sungmin sebagai menantunya. Dan tentunya yang lainpun berharap menerima kabar baik.

Namun, tuhan berkehendak lain,

" kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik,tuhan lebih menyayanginya...nona lee sungmin tidak bisa kami selamatkan.."

" APA YANG ANDA KATAKAN HAH ! SUNGMIN..SUNG..MIN, TIDAK, SUNGMIN TIDAK MUNGIN..." kyuhyun langsung mencengkram kerah baju dokter tua itu.

" KYUU... SUDAH, HENTIKAN !" ucap heechul menarik anaknya.

" BUMMIEE..." teriak siwon saat melihat istrinya langsung jatuh pingsan mendengar kabar buruk ini.

" bummie, ireona..chagii" siwon masih berusaha menyadarkan sang istri.

" luka bakarnya hampir 90%, belum lagi terjadi pendarahan di otak sebelah kanannya akibat benturan keras, hal ini semakin memperburuk keadaan korban sehingga tidak terselamatkan , kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya menantu anda semoga keluarga anda diberi ketabahan" jelas sang dokter itu lalu meninggalkan keluarga yang berkabung itu. Kyuhyun hanya terduduk lemah dilantai, tak sadar berapa banyak air matanya sudah tumpah.

"sungminku masih hidup..hiks..ini semua tidak benar..sungmin pasti masih hidup" racau kyuhyun, semuanya memandangnya miris.

.

.

.

* * *

Upacara pemakaman Lee Sungmin telah selesai, kibum sudah berkali-kali pingsan. Sementara kyuhyun, namja ini sudah seperti tidak bernyawa lagi melangkahkan kaki pun sudah tak dapat dia rasakan. Dunianya seakan sudah terasa mati. Hankyung dan heechul hanya bisa menatap sedih keadaan putranya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memandang makam yang masih basah itu.

" kajja, hari sudah sore sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, kita pulang sekarang" ucap heechul pada anak dan suaminya. Semuanyapun beranjak, termasuk siwon dan kibum.

.

.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" ucap kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar pada sosok yang terkubur abadi didalam tanah basah itu.

" kau bukan Lee Sungmin-ku" ucapnya lagi, lalu benar-benar meninggalkan makam tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

**CHO KYUHYUN POV_**

Hari kini sudah malam, pikiranku masih , aku ingin mati sekarang. Sungmin, dimana kau sayang... aku sungguh tak percaya akan keadaan ini sekarang. Entah berapa banyak air mata yang sudah ku keluarkan sekarang, aku tau aku ini namja tak seharusnya aku menangis gila seperti ini. Tapi, nafasku sudah seperti hilang separuhnya setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kami telah terpisahkan. Bayangan wajahnya selalu melintas tanpa henti dibenakku. Tingkah lucunya, senyumnya, bahkan tangisnya tak bisa hilang dari benakku...

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?...kenapa...?

Namun ada hal yang membuatku bingung,

Pikiranku kini tertuju pada ucapan dokter kemarin.

_**FLASHBACK-**_

Aku kembali menemui dokter yang menangani sungmin tadi,

" tuan cho kyuhyun, saya harap anda bisa menerima keadaan ini " ucap dokter itu padaku, jujur aku masih belum bisa menerimanya

" ne, terima kasih dokter, aku kesini karna ada yang kutanyakan " ucapku pada dokter itu

" ne ?"

" sungguh, aku masih belum percaya jika sungmin dan calon anak kami meninggal dunia..oleh kerena itu ak.."

" tunggu, calon anak ?" dokter itu tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku

" ne, sungmin meninggal dalam keadaan mengandung. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanyaku penasaran

" kami tidak mungkin salah, hasil pemeriksaan terakhir kami sebelum nona lee sungmin meninggal dia sama sekali tidak hamil atau mengalami keguguran" jelas dokter itu

"apa maksudmu ? aku tidak mungkin salah, aku sendiri yang mengantarnya kerumah sakit ini memeriksa kandungannya, jika kau tak percaya kau bisa mencari datanya sendiri dirumah sakit ini" ucapku panjang lebar.

_**FLASHBACK END-**_

Hal ini lah yang menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam hidupku sekarang. Walaupun semuanya sudah meyakini sungmin meninggal, tapi bagiku dia tetap hidup dan tetap dihatiku.

**CHO KYUHYUN POV END-**

.

.

.

* * *

Di lain tempat,

**Mokpo, November ,14,1995**

" bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya seseorang melalui sambungan telepon.

" ini sudah hari ketiga, dia masih belum sadar" jawab orang yang ditelepon itu.

" pantau terus keadaannya Jungmo-ssi , aku akan mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekeningmu " ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

* * *

**NEW DAY,**

**MOKPO,APRIL 2013...**

**.**

Tok..

Tok..

" chagi... ayo bangun, nanti kau terlambat..." ucap wanita cantik itu mengetuk pintu kamar putranya.

" ne eomma, sebentar... " jawab sang anak dari dalam kamarnya.

" eomma tunggu di meja makan ne " ucap sang eomma dari luar

" neee.."

Sementara dimeja makan,

" taemin-ah..kau dengar eommamu itu ? setiap hari terus begitu..ckck" ucap Lee Donghae, sang kepala keluarga

" ne appa, henry oppa kan tidak akan pernah terlambat juga, eomma memang seperti itu selalu ribut setiap pagi " jawab sang anak.

" membicarakanku hah ?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang

" ANI..!" ucap putri dan suaminya bersamaan.

" kalian ini memang selalu kompak ya, jika membicarakan tentang eomma. Dan kau Lee Donghae, kau ini mengajarkan anak kita yang tidak-tidak...Cuma henry yang berbeda, dia selalu membuatku senang " ucap Lee Hyuk Jae lalu tersenyum manis memikirkan anak laki-lakinya itu. Donghae dan taemin hanya menggeleng-gelangkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah eommanya yang tadi marah-marah mendadak senyum-senyum aneh.

" pagi semuaaa..." sapa seseorang yang baru turun dari tangga

" selamat pagi chagi.." ucap Hyuk Jae senang, akhirnya anaknya turun juga.

" pagi appa, pagi dongsaengku yang cerewet " ucap henry lagi lalu mencubit pipi taemin, yeoja cantik itu hanya meringis.

" pagi sayang.." jawab donghae

" appo, kyaa oppa ! kau merusak make-up ku" ucap taemin kesal

Donghae dan Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putra putri mereka. Suasana sarapan pagi ini selalu ceria, diiringi acara rebutan selai coklat antara Lee Taemin dan Kakak laki-lakinya Lee Henry.

.

.

* * *

**LEE HENRY POV_**

Selalu, setiap pagi Hyukkie eomma terus mengetuk pintu kamarku, dia selalu khawatir aku bangun terlambat... aku tidak akan telambat eomma...

Aku Lee Henry,usiaku 17 tahun. Kini aku sedang sekolah ditingkat SMA.

Aku salah satu siswa jenius disekolahku,

aku memiliki appa yang tampan, eomma yang cantik, dan dongsaeng yang manis dan super cerewet.

Appaku Lee Donghae, bisnisman yang sukses di Mokpo, tempat tinggal kami ini

Eommaku Lee Hyuk Jae, wanita sederhana yang cantik yang membuat donghae appa tak bisa berpaling.

Dan adik perempuanku Lee Taemin, tak bisa kujelaskan betapa manisnya dia dan sifat cerewetnya itu yang sudah stadium akut.

Hanya saja...

Sebenarnya, aku bukan anak kandung mereka. Aku hanya anak adopsi mereka. Aku diadopsi karena demi masa depanku, aku harus memiliki identitas orang tua yang jelas agar bisa melanjutkan pendidikanku. Oleh karena itu aku dia adopsi oleh donghae appa dan hyukkie eomma .

Bukan, aku bukan tak punya orang tua. Justru itu yang ingin aku katakan, aku memiliki seorang wanita cantik ralat sangat cantik, wanita yang kuanggap sudah seperti teman.

Wanita yang luar biasa, dia mengandungku selama 9 bulan dengan segala kekurangan yang dia miliki dan merawatku semampu yang dia bisa dalam kesendiriannya tanpa adanya sosok yang disebut suami .

Dia... eommaku, eomma kandungku Lee Sungmin.

Wanita dengan keterbelakangan mental, selalu di rendahkan oleh orang lain namun sangat tinggi derajatnya untuk hidupku.

Wajah eomma yang cantik dan imut membuat hampir semua orang tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah memiliki anak yang berusia 17 tahun yaitu aku.

Tidak sedikit namja yang mendekati eommaku yang super polos itu, ada yang berniat baik ada pula yang berniat jahat. Dan inilah tugasku sebagai anak, melindungi eomma selalu.

Eommaku selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Mocchi..,

Kalian bertanya dimana eommaku ?

Eommaku sekarang ada di Jepang, dia pergi dengan Jaejoong Halmonie dan Yunho Haraboji. Mereka hanya liburan sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Keluargaku sangat lengkapkan ?..

Sudah, nanti lagi aku menceritakan tentang eomma cantikku itu. Karena aku akan berangkat sekolah.

Oh, iya satu lagi... aku ini adalah Calon Vionis terkenal, keahlianku memainkan biola tidak dapat di tandingi lagi...haha... dan aku juga maniak GAME !

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Saya balik lagi hehe...mian kalau chapter ini kependekkan dan masih aneh..

aneh-aneh begini asli karya saya lhoo...heheh

Nah... udah 2013 kan ?..

GAJE-kah ? atau Ada yang masih bingung ?

Ok ! untuk usianya castnya ada yang masih bingung, saya akan ngejelasin.

Cho Kyuhyun, tahun 1995 usianya 19 tahun, dan Lee Sungmin 20 tahun... untuk usia mereka ditahun 2013 hitung sendiri yaa..#plakk

Castnya makin bertambah niihh...

Terima kasih untuk seluruh review di chapter sebelumnya, semua komentar kalian sangat berguna untuk kelanjutan FF ini.. jeongmal gomawwooooo...SARANGHAEE !

Tetep** Review** ne... mau tau pendapatnya lagi tentang chapter ini..

**KEEP Waiting...**

anyeooooongg...


	4. Chapter 4

THEY ARE MY TRUE LOVE

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN (Y),

CHO KYUHYUN,

HENRY LAU

LEE DONGHAE

LEE HYUK JAE (Y)

CHOI SIWON,

KIM KIBUM/LEE KIBUM (Y)

YUNJAE

AND OTHER CAST.

RATE : K-T

GENRE : FAMILY,DRAMA,ROMANCE/HURT

WARNING !

GS, GS, GS,

AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA TANPA MAKSUD APAPUN

Disini sungmin di ceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental

(just in story)

NO BASH.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

_**They Are My True Love**_

_**Chapter Empat**_

Alunan musik biola itu terdengar diseluruh pejuru rumah mewah itu, rumah milik keluarga besar Lee.

"oppa, bagaimana kau bisa sejago ini memainkan biola ?, isssh...aku jadi iri padamu" gerutu yeoja cantik itu, Taemin. Sementara sang kakak hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan sang adik perempuannya itu

"bukankah sedari tadi kau juga memegang biola milikmu, kenapa tidak dimainkan hm ?" ucapnya. ya, mereka memang sedang latihan dirumah tepatnya di balkon rumah.

"bagaimana aku bisa memainkannya, kalau sejak tadi aku hanya memperhatikanmu. Oppa, jangan-jangan appa kandungmu juga violinist handal" jawab Taemin, ucapannya membuat hati Henry sedikit mentohok 'appa kandungku ?' benaknya

"O-oppa miane.. aku tak bermaksud.." Taemin segera meminta maaf saat baru sadar akan perkataanya

"ne, gwenchana.." ucap Henry tetap dengan senyum manisnya.

"latihannya selesai saja ya.. oppa ngantuk, mau tidur siang" ucapnya lagi lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

Lee Henry pov_

" oppa, apa jangan-jangan appa kandungmu juga violinist handal.." potongan kalimat Taemin tadi sedikit membuat perasaanku tidak enak. 'appa kandung' adalah kalimat yang sangat peka ditelingaku. Tapi, akupun sebenarnya sangat ingin tau siapa sosok appa kandungku selama seperti apa dia ? kenapa dia meninggalkan eomma saat masih mengandungku dulu ? jahatkah sosok itu ? jika dia mencintai eomma, kenapa dia tidak pernah sama sekali mencari eomma dan aku ?...masih hidup atau telah meninggal kah dia ?... berbagai pertanyaan semakin menumpuk di benakku tentang seseorang yang menjadi 'appa kandungku' itu.

Tok..tok...

"Henry-ah.."

"ne, eomma..?"

"chagi... ada telpon dari eomma-mu dari Jepang" seru Hyukie eomma dari luar. mendengar ada telepon dari Minnie eomma aku langsung turun dari tempat tidur.

…

"yeobseo..?"

" Mocci-ah..eomma kangen Mocci..."

"Ne, aku juga kangen eomma..bagaimana liburannya hm..?"

"saaangaaat menyenangkan !, tapi..."

" tapi kenapa eomma chagi..?"

"tapi disini tidak ada kalian, eommakan ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu dan juga Taemin"

"itukan karena aku harus sekolah eomma..., liburan selanjutnya kita akan sama-sama lagi"

"janji..?"

"ne, janji"

"teleponnya eomma tutup ne, es krim eomma sudah dataaang.."

"ne, saranghae eomma..."

Pipp.

lama juga rasanya tidak mendengar suara eommaku, Lee sungmin.

Lee Henry Pov end_

.

.

"eomma... boleh aku masuk ?" ucap Taemin didepan pintu kamar eommanya

"ne...masuklah chagi " seru Hyuk Jae dari dalam.

"ada apa eoh..? sini duduk dekat eomma" ucap Hyuk Jae lagi saat Taemin sudah masuk kamarnya.

"eomma..., aku baru saja membuat oppa sedih" lirih Taemin, Hyuk Jae mengerutkan dahinya

"maksudmu ?"

"aku salah bicara eomma, tak seharusnya aku membahas tentang appa kandungnya..miane.."

Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya itu

"ini bukan salahmu...tapi kau harus tetap minta maaf pada oppamu..ne"

"hmm.." taemin mengangguk kecil

"eomma, apa eomma kenal siapa appa kandung oppa ?"

"ani, eomma tidak kenal... mungkin halmonie-mu tau, tapi beliau tidak ingin membahasnya" jawab Hyuk Jae sambil mengusap rambut putrinya

"tapi kenapa halmonie tidak mau menceritakannya, oppakan berhak tau akan appa kandungnya"

" sssttt...kecilkan suaramu, nanti oppamu dengar" peringat Hyuk Jae pada anaknya yang suaranya tiba-tiba meninggi itu.

"ne, arraseo.." ucapnya lalu diam, menurut eommanya.

…

Malam ini cuacanya cukup dingin, Hyuk Jae yang sedari tadi duduk di balkon kamarnya sesekali menggosok tangannya memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

"chagi...ayo masuk, udara sudah sangat dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" seru sang suami, Lee Donghae padanya. iapun menurut perintah suaminya itu, lalu menutup pintu balkon kamar mereka.

"Hae-ya...apa kau mengetahui sosok yang bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu ?" tanya Hyuk Jae pada suaminya, dia memang sebatas mengetahui nama dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"memangnya ada apa ? kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini ?" Donghae memicingkan matanya menatap istrinya

"ani, hanya saja...hanya saja aku merasa jika sudah saatnya Henry tau tentang ayah kandungnya"

" ayah kandung apa ? aku ini adalah ayahnya, aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya berpisah dari kita!" ucap Donghae sedikit emosi, dia sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mempermasalahkan status Henry, termasuk istrinya

"Mi-miane..." melihat reaksi suaminya, Hyuk Jae menunduk dalam. Diraih Donghae tubuh sang istri, tau jika ucapannya sedikit membuat Hyuk Jae terkejut

"aku yang harus minta maaf...maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya terbawa emosi saja.."

"hmm"

"jangan pernah bahas ini lagi ne, ayo kita tidur" ucapnya setelah mengecup kening Hyuk Jae.

"ne, araseo.."

…

Pagi nya, keluarga Lee kembali ceria seperti biasanya, begitu juga dengan Henry. Namja tampan ini tampak sangat ceria di pagi ini.

" eomma,appa dan sungmin, mereka akan pulang hari ini" ucap Lee Donghae saat sarapan pagi

" mwo ?, bukankah mereka akan pulang tiga hari lagi ?" tanya Taemin

"halmonie-mu sedikit tidak sehat, jadi mereka harus segera pulang " jelas Donghae lagi

" harabojikan dokter, beliau bisa kan merawat halmonie" ucap Taemin lagi

" aissh..kau ini, cepat makan saja sarapanmu" tegur Hyuk Jae pada putrinya yang dari tadi tak berhenti bicara

" ne, eomma.."

setelah sarapan pagi, Donghae dan kedua anaknya berangkat.

…

Siang ini, setelah dari bandara Incheon International Airport. Mereka, Lee Yunho, istrinya Lee Jaejoong dan juga Lee Sungmin segera pulang menuju Mokpo, mengingat keadaan Jaejoong sedang tidak sehat. Dan sorenya mereka sudah sampai di Mokpo, di sana Donghae sudah siap menjemput mereka.

.

.

"kami pulang..." ucap sungmin semangat,

" Minnie eommaaa..." seru Taemin saat mendengar suara Sungmin

"Taemiiin-aaah..."

keduanya langsung berpelukan ria. kembali, rumah ini akan kembali ramai akan suara dua yeoja beda usia ini.

"Mocciiii...eomma kangen padamu" ucapnya saat melihat Henry turun dari tangga

" nee...aku juga eomma" ujar Henry lalu memeluk eommanya tercinta

Chup, Chup, Chup...

sungmin tak henti-henti mencium wajah putranya itu. Henry hanya menerima perlakuan eommanya, eommanya memang selalu seperti ini tiap menciumnya, tidak pernah menciumnya hanya sekali pasti berkali-kali.

.

.

Malam harinya...

"halmonie sudah merasa baikkan ?" tanya Henry pada Jaejoong. kini Henry ada dikamar neneknya, melihat keadaan neneknya

"Ne, halmonie sudah merasa baikkan.." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Syukurlah...halmonie mau makan sesuatu ? biar Henry ambilkan" tawar Henry pada neneknya lagi

"tidak usah, Henry-ah...ada sesuatu yang ingin halmonie ceritakan padamu. entahlah, halmonie hanya merasa sudah saatnya kau tau semuanya" ucap Jaejoong.

"apa itu halmonie..?" tanya Henry

"Appa kandungmu, dia...masih hidup" lirih Jaejoong

JDEER,

Henry terkejut mendengar ucapan Halmonienya.

"Ne, appa-mu masih hidup, tapi dia tidak ada disini...setauku dia sekarang ada di Amerika" ucap Jaejoong lagi. Henry hanya diam.

"Yeobo...kenapa belum tidur ? kaukan masih sakit" Yunho datang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Lain kali halmonie akan menceritakan semuanya padamu ne.." bisik Jaejoong pada cucunya.

"ne, halmonie sekarang tidur ne...selamat malam" ucap Henry lalu pamit keluar kamar

"Kau menceritakan tentang Appa kandungnya padanya...?" tanya Yunho

"ne, aku rasa ini sudah saatnya. aku tidak ingin Sungmin dan Henry menderita lebih lama..."

"Jae..."

"YUN!, aku hanya melakukan hal yang benar... kau pikir anak dari keluarga Cho itu tidak menderita berpisah dengan sungmin ?, kau salah !" gertaknya pada suaminya

"ara,...tapi tak seharusnya_"

" seharusnya apa heuh ? justru seharusnya aku mengatakannya dari dulu pada mereka.."

"sudahlah...cukup perhatikan kondisimu sekarang.." Yunho mengalah, tak ingin semakin memancing emosi pasangan hidupnya itu.

.

.

…

CEKLEK,

"eomma..." ucap Henry saat memasuki kamar eomma manisnya itu

" Mocci..? waeyo ?" tanya Sungmin polos pada anaknya

" aissh...eomma kenapa bertanya sih ? tentu saja aku masih kangen pada eomma " Henry merajuk akan sikap eommanya

" oooh...sini, eomma peluk Mocci supaya kangennya hilang " ucap Sungmin menyuruh Henry mendekat keranjang miliknya. Henry menurut, segera dia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin. Secara perlahan Sungmin mengusap rambut Coklat putranya itu.

"bagaimana, apa kangennya sudah hilang ?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah innocentnya, Henry menggeleng.

Chup...chup

di ciumnya kening Henry dua kali,

" sudah hilang ?"

Henry mengangguk,

" Eomma, wajah Appa seperti apa ?" tanya Henry Sungmin -tiba wajah itu datang dalam benaknya , di pegangnya dadanya..

"Kyu..." lirihnya, nama yang selama ini sudah lama tak disebutnya. Henry terkejut melihat reaksi eommanya 'apa dia salah bicara ?' benaknya

"Eomma, kau baik-baik saja..?"

"Kyuuu...eodiga..?" lirih Sungmin lagi, Henry semakin bingung

"Eomma..."

"Hiks..Kyuuu...hiks..."

segera dipeluknya sang eomma, dia tak sanggup melihat eommanya menangis

"Eomma...uljima ne..."

"KYUUU..." racau Sungmin

"Eommaaa...tenang ada aku disini, aku selalu dengan eomma..uljima.." Henry semakin memeluk eommanya. setelah dirasakan eommanya tenang, dia membaringkan eomma untuk tidur

" eomma sekarang tidur ne " ucap Henry setelah mencium kening eommanya.

" Mocci...tidur disini saja sama eomma, eomma takut.."

"ne, aku akan disini bersama eomma" jawanya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Eommanya.

" Kyu ?" ucap Henry dalam hati, dipandangnya wajah cantik sang eomma yang sudah terlelap. nampak bekas air mata diwajah cantik itu

" apakah dia appaku ? kenapa eomma menangis ? kenapa banyak tanda tanya besar dalam hidupku dan eomma..?" tanyanya dalam hati, Henry kini sedang dalam pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"aku harus tau yang sebenarnya, harus!" tekatnya

" Appa, haruskah aku mencarimu ?"

dipejamkannya matanya, semoga ia mendapat titik terang akan kehidupannya besok.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

"_akankah Henry bertemu appa kandungnya ?"_

_._

_" bagaimana dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun Sekarang ?"_

_._

.

.

Miane... KYUMIN MOMENT di Chap ini tidak ada...

.

.

Yeee...AUTHOR NEKAT ini balik lagi..hehe..

Masih GAJE Kah ceritanya ?

maafkan author yang tiba-tiba menghilang hampir sebulan ini...

aku gak bisa update gegara Laptopku Rusak...huweeeee... ratusan video dan ribuan foto Oppadeul suju hilang...video-video suamiku Leeteuk pun hilang juga...huweee...(apesih ni orang)

maaf, author hanya curhat...

Readerku yang baik hatinya (eaaa..) sebisa mungkin aku akan update ni FF, maaf jika FF chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo..soalnya author ngetiknya lewat di Hp..jadi hasilnya gak sebagus di PC..

untuk sekarang, masih belum bisa balas review yang kemaren...miaanneee.. T.T

.

**Tapi tetap Review ne...mau lanjut atau tidak ?**

**CU next Chap...Pai-pai**


	5. Chapter 5

THEY ARE MY TRUE LOVE

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN (Y),

CHO KYUHYUN,

HENRY LAU

LEE DONGHAE

LEE HYUK JAE (Y)

CHOI SIWON,

KIM KIBUM/LEE KIBUM (Y)

YUNJAE

AND OTHER CAST.

RATE : K-T

GENRE : FAMILY,DRAMA,ROMANCE/HURT

WARNING !

GS, GS, GS,

AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA TANPA MAKSUD APAPUN

Disini sungmin di ceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental

(just in story)

NO BASH.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

Lee Henry Pov-

Aku kini sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekolahku, pikiranku berkecamuk sekarang.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun ?" suara yang sangat aku kenal membuyarkan lamunanku. Luhan namanya, dia adalah gadis yang sejak kecil aku sukai.

"Luhan.." kulirik wajahnya, dia tersenyum manis padaku

"hm...?" gumamnya menatapku, matanya selalu menenangkanku

"sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu dimana..?"tanyaku

"aku ? sepertinya aku akan melanjutkannya di Seoul University. eh! bukankah kau mendapatkan beasiswa di Seoul University ?"

"hmm...aku mungkin tidak akan mengambilnya" ucapku sambil memejamkan mataku bersandar di kursi ini

"kenapa begitu ?, bukankah menjadi pemusik adalah impianmu dari dulu ?" ucapnya

"iya..kau benar, tapi jika harus meninggalkan eomma lebih baik aku tidak mengambil beasiswa itu" jawabku

"inikah yang membuatmu melamun dari tadi ?"

"ne.., kajja kita kembali kekelas" kataku lalu menarik tangan kanannya.

.

.

"kami pulang...!" ucap Taemin semangat saat kami berdua sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"eomma...aku lapar.." ucapnya lagi sambil tiduran diatas sofa ruang tamu, dan aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini Lee Henry, aku tau ini impianmu" ucapan Song Seonsaengnim tadi siang masih teringat jelas.

Haruskah aku meninggalkan eomma, aku rasa tidak akan mungkin. Surat beasiswa ini masih aku tatap nanar ditanganku.

"Mocci..."

suara eomma tiba-tiba memecahkan lamunanku.

"Mocci, kau sedang apa heum ?"

"ani...eh, minnie eomma mau kemana?" tanyaku saat melihat dandanan eommaku lebih cantik dari biasanya

"eoh ?..eomma akan jalan-jalan di taman bersama Jae eomma, Mocci mau ikut..? ikut saja ne" ucap eomma, kalau eomma sudah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya tak akan ada yang mampu menolak.

"ne, aku ikut...eomma tunggu sebentar ne"

"ne" jawab eomma dengan anggukan imutnya lalu keluar kamarku berjalan dengan riang, sungguh tak percaya aku bisa memiliki Sungmin eomma. aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika aku berpisah jauh dari eomma. Haruskah aku benar-benar melepaskan beasiswa itu ?

.

.

.

Sekarang kami bertiga sedang jalan-jalan di taman yang tidak jauh dari kediaman kami, Halmonie duduk dikursi roda dan aku yang mendorongnya. sementara Sungmin eomma sejak tadi tangannya bergelayut dilenganku,senyum dan tawanya tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. aku dan halmonie hanya tersenyum saja melihat sikap eomma yang selalu kekanak-kanakan.

…

"Halmonie...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" tanyaku pada Halmonie, kami sedang duduk dikursi taman, sedangkan eomma sibuk bermain dengan anak-anak yang ada di taman ini.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang Appa-mu ?" tanya Halmonie balik seolah tau isi pikiranku

"ne..."

"Appa kandungmu bernama Cho Kyuhyun" lirih Halmonie

"Cho Kyuhyun ?, nama itu...nama yang sering di ucapkan oleh eomma saat tidur, aku beberapa kali sudah mendengarnya"

"benarkah ?...sepertinya Appa-mu tidak sepenuhnya dilupakan oleh eommamu..." ucap Halmonie lagi lalu menatap eomma dari jauh.

"lupa ? maksud halmonie ?"

"maafkan kami Henry-ah...hal inilah yang kami rahasiakan dari hidupmu dan Sungmin, eomma-mu sempat mengalami Amnesia setelah kecelakaan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. sebagian ingatannya terhapus akibat koma yang dialaminya hampir tiga bulan" jawab halmonie panjang lebar

"kenapa Halmonie baru mengatakannya sekarang ?" ada perasaan kecewa dalam hatiku setelah mendengar cerita halmonie

"kami tidak ingin Sungmin semakin menderita.." jawab halmonie lagi, kali ini aku bisa melihat aliran air mata diwajah halmonie

"menderita ?, apakah karena 'Cho Kyuhyun'..?" tanyaku asal, ada rasa emosi dalam diriku saat ini.

"bukan, sungguh bukan karena Appa-mu, justru sebaliknya Appa-mu sangat mencintai Sungmin, eomma mu"

"Mencintai eomma ?, tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah sama sekali mencari eomma dan aku" tanyaku lagi, sungguh cerita halmonie membuatku serasa dipermainkan

"karena...karena Appa-mu mengira Sungmin sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan itu terjadi"

kalimat yang diucapkan halmonie seolah petir di telingaku

"Dia mengira eomma sudah meninggal ? bagaimana bisa.." air mataku sudah mengalir ternyata.

"sudah, tenang ne...jangan menangis, cucu halmonie yang tampan tidak boleh menangis.." aku kini sudah dalam pelukan halmonie.

"inilah yang harus menjadi tugasmu sebagai anak yang berbakti, bahagiakan orang tuamu...pertemukan mereka" ucap halmonie sambil mengusap punggungku

"tapi...bagaimana jika.."

"Aku yakin Appa-mu masih sangat mencintai eomma mu, cinta mereka sejati" jawab halmonie seakan selalu tau apa yang aku pikirkan

"ne, araseo.." ucapku mantap.

setelah hari sudah nampak sore kami bertiga pun pulang,

Lee Henry Pov End

.

.

.

Malam harinya,

Makan malam kali ini seperti biasanya, Keluarga Lee menikmati makan malam, sesekali Lee Donghae dan Lee Yunho Appa-nya berbicara.

" Henry-ah, selesai makan ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan padamu, Appa tunggu di ruang kerja Appa.." kata Donghae pada Henry, Henry sempat tertegun hingga akhirnya dia menjawab iya

"ne, Appa"

…

Makan malam sudah selesai, Henry kini sedang di dalam ruang kerja Donghae, Hyuk Jae pun ada disana

"Henry, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan padamu" ucap Donghae lalu tersenyum pada anaknya

"Appa ingin bicara apa?"

"ini masalah masa depanmu"

DEG,

"ma..masa depan..ku ?"

"ne, tapi...bisa kau jelaskan ini ?" ucap Donghae lalu menunjukan sebuah 'surat'.Ya, itu adalah surat beasiswa yang diberi oleh Song Seonsaengmin tadi siang

"I..tu..surat itu.."

"surat ini eomma-mu temukan saat membersihkan kamarmu tadi, benar kau mendapat beasiswa si Seoul Univesity ?" intrograsi Donghae

"n..ne, Appa..tapi aku tidak akan mengambilnya !" jawab Henry yang membuat Donghae dan Hyuk Jae mengerutkan dahinya

"kenapa..?"

"aku tidak ingin meniggalkan Sungmin eomma, Appa" lirihnya,

"Chagi...bukankah ini adalah impianmu dari kecil, kau harus mewujudkannya" ucap Hyuk Jae yang semakin membuat Henry bimbang

"jika harus meninggalkan eommaku, lebih baik aku tidak mengambil beasiswa ini" jawab Henry

"tidak, kau harus mengambil beasiswa ini. aku tidak mau masa depan putraku putus ditengah jalan" seru Donghae

"Tapi Appa.." belum selesai Henry bicara, ucapannya dipotong Appa nya

"Kita semua akan pindah ke Seoul !" ucap Donghae Final yang membuat Henry dan Hyuk Jae sangat terkejut.

"Yeobo..."lirih Hyuk Jae

"Wae ?, apa aku belum mengatakan padamu kalau aku ada Proyek baru di Seoul ?" tanya Donghae bertanya seolah tak merasa bersalah, dan dijawab Hyuk Jae dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Miane Chagi-ah...aku lupa..hehe.."

GREPP,

Hyuk Jae langsung memeluk suaminya, dia sangat bahagia

"Gomawo, dengan ini kita tidak akan terpisah dengan Henry.." ucapnya terharu, lalu melepas pelukannya

"Gomawo Appa...kau yang terbaik" Henry pun memeluk Donghae.

"ne, anakku harus mewujudkan cita-citanya. kita akan pindah ke Seoul setelah kelulusanmu dan itu sebulan lagi" ujar Donghae lalu mengacak rambut putranya.

"Appa, sekali lagi terima kasih"

"Yak! aku ini Appamu, tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun untuk anakku. ini kewajiban Arasseo ?!" seru Donghae yang bosan mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Henry.

.

.

.

"Eommaaa..."

GREP,

"Mocci...eomma..nafasnya su..sah.." ucap Sungmin yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Putra semata wayangnya

"Eomma...kau tau ? kita akan ke Seoul!" ucap Henry antusias

"Seoul ?"

"ne, aku akan melanjutkan sekolah disana dan akan jadi pemain biola yang hebat"

"kau akan ke Seoul ? mau meninggalkan eomma disini ..?" ucap Sungmin lalu matanya berkaca-kaca. Henry hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi eommanya...eommanya salah pengertian ternyata.

"ne, aku akan ke Seoul" ucapnya sedikit menjahili eomma manisnya itu

"Hiks.."

"aku akan Kuliah disana dan sebentar lagi akan berangkat " ujarnya lagi

"hiks..hisk.." Sungmin sudah menangis mendengar ucapan anaknya, anaknya akan meninggalkannya menurutnya sekarang.

"dan aku akan...membawa eomma juga kesana" ucapnya akhirnya, dia tak tahan lama-lama menjahili eommanya

"huweeee..." tangis Sungmin pecah

"Ya! kenapa malah semakin keras sih ?" tanyanya yang frustasi melihat eommanya, dipeluknya sang eomma

"kenapa eomma tidak diajak ? kenapa cuma Hyukie yang diajak ke Seoul...hiks.." Henry sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan eommanya...Eommanya masih salah paham ternyata.

"yang aku maksud itu Minnie eomma,bukan Hyukie eomma" ucapnya pelan dan jelas agar bisa di mengerti oleh Sungmin

"ne?"

"mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan eomma-ku yang cantik dan manis ini disini sendirian..eoh ?" ucapnya seraya menghapus air mata diwajah Sungmin eommanya

"jinja..?"

"tentu saja, uljimma ne...minnie eomma akan jadi eomma terjelek didunia jika menangis lagi" ujarnya lalu memeluk eommanya lagi

"saranghae nae aegi..." ucap Sungmin

"nado..saaa..rang..haee...eomma Chagi" balasnya, lalu kedua ibu dan anak ini tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Namja dewasa dengan kacamata minus nya kini sedang berdiri dihadapan jendela kaca didalam ruangannya. Matanya menatap nanar langit cerah dari gedung pencakar langit miliknya itu. Kendaraan dilalu lintas tampak seperti miniatur jika dilihat dari lantai 32,dimana sekarang namja ini berada. Namun, bukan itu yang jadi perhatiannya sekarang. Pikirannya jauh melayang mengingat wajah seseorang yang hampir 19 tahun yang tak pernah pergi dari dihatinya.

Dia...Cho Kyuhyun, Direktur utama Cho Corporation, salah satu perusahaan negara yang terbesar ke enam di dunia.

"aku yakin kau masih hidup, dimana kau sekarang sayang..."

keyakinannya akan masih hidup seorang yang sangat dicintainya tidak pernah terhapus.

.

.

tok..tok..

"masuk"

"Direktur, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan" ucap Sang sekertarisnya.

"apa tentang masalah yang dibuat anak itu lagi ?"

"iya, tuan muda membuat kekacauan lagi di sekolah.."

"urus kepindahannya segera ke Seoul" ucapnya dingin

"baik Direktur"

…

BRAAAK,

"APPA ! APA MAKSUDMU INGIN MEMINDAHKANKU KE SEOUL ?!"

"apa kau tidak punya sopan santun ?" tanya Kyuhun geram, pasalnya di ruanganya sedang ada meeting

"Cihh... aku hanya bertanya apa maksudmu memindahkanku ke Seoul ?"

"tidak ada alasan dan kau akan tetap pindah ke Seoul, sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku "

BRAAKK,

pintu kembali dibanting oleh putranya, Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata untuk meredam emosinya kini.

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

maaf jika cerita masih tetap GaJe dan pasaran tidak seperti keinginan saudara..

.

.

masih mau lanjut...?

.

.

Review..Review..

.

.

gomawo..

.

CU


	6. Chapter 6

THEY ARE MY TRUE LOVE

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN (Y),

CHO KYUHYUN,

HENRY LAU

OH SEHUN/CHO SEHUN

KIM RYEOWOOK/CHO RYEOWOOK (Y)

LEE DONGHAE

LEE HYUK JAE (Y)

CHOI SIWON,

KIM KIBUM/CHOI KIBUM (Y)

JUNG YUNHO/LEE YUNHO

KIM JAEJOONG/LEE JAEJOONG (Y)

LU HAN (Y)

.

.

.

RATE : K-T

GENRE : FAMILY,DRAMA,ROMANCE/HURT

WARNING !

GS, GS, GS,

AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA TANPA MAKSUD APAPUN

Disini sungmin di ceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental

(just in story)

NO BASH.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

Lee Henry POV

Hari yang ditunggu dari sebulan yang lalu telah tiba. Hari dimana kami akan berangkat setelah kelulusanku. Seluruh keluarga kami akan pindah ke Seoul, halmonie dan harabojie juga ikut. Jae Halmonie sebenarnya menolak pindah ke Seoul mengingat dia sedang sakit, tapi dengan alasan pengobatan yang lebih baik di Seoul akhirnya beliau setuju. Taemin akan tetap melanjutkan Sekolahnya, dia sengaja memilih sekolah elit dan terfavorit di Seoul dan Hyukie eomma juga Hae appa setuju-setuju saja.

Aku ?,

aku tetap tidak mengambil beasiswa di SNU, entah mengapa aku justru tertarik di Kyunghee University. Awalnya appa tidak setuju, tapi dengan alasan yang kuat yang kuberikan akhirnya appa setuju akan keputusanku.

.

.

.

Kami sudah tiba di Seoul, dan kini sedang menuju rumah baru keluarga kami di Seoul.

"waahh... Minnie oemma, coba liat yang itu bagus sekali !"

"ne bagus sekali...yang itu juga, yang itu waaah..."

Kami hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Taemin dan Minnie eomma yang heboh saat melihat bangunan-bangunan yang mereka anggap indah. Akupun sekali-kali memandang keluar, dan memang benar Seoul adalah Kota yang indah.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sudah sampai dihalaman rumah baru kami. Rumah bertingkat dua bercat coklat tua dan cream, taman depan rumah yang cukup luas menambah kesan lebih natural untuk rumah baru kami.

"Ini rumah baru kita, bagaimana? kalian suka?" tanya appa

"Neeeee...Taemin sangat suka appa!" jawab Taemin senang dijawab anggukan dari yang lain.

Lee Henry POV off

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kini beralih ke salah satu rumah mewah di kawasan elit di New York,

TOK..TOK

"Tuan muda, makan malam sudah siap. Nyonya juga sudah menunggu dimeja makan" ucap Seorang maid yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang terbuka milik Tuan mudanya. Namun lagi-lagi seperti biasa tidak pernah ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar mewah ini

"Tua-"

BUUGH

Bantal putih itu langsung melayang tepat ke wajah maidnya,

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganguku ?!" gertaknya

"Maafkan saya tuan" jawab maid itu lalu meninggalkan kamar tuannya

...

"mana dia ?"

"maaf nyonya, Tuan muda Sehun mengatakan tidak ingin di ganggu"

"anak itu benar-benar" habis sudah kesabarannya malam ini melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya itu

BRAAKK

"CHO SEHUN !"

"eoh ? eomma ?" tanya anaknya memasang wajah tak bersalah

"eomma sudah benar-benar tak mengerti akan kelakuanmu ini !"

"maksud eomma ?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah santai yang mata dan tangannya masih setia bermain dengan Gadget mahalnya

"mungkin dengan membawamu kembali ke Seoul kau bisa membuatmu tidak membuat kekacauan lagi disini"

"Eomma !"

"kau sadar kau sedang bicara dengan siapa ? aku ibumu !"

"Kenapa eomma selalu menuruti perkataan orang itu, orang yang bahkan tidak pernah memandang eomma sekalipun !"

PLAKK

Tamparan telak dipipi kiri Sehun oleh eommanya

"Jaga bicaramu Cho Sehun!"

"Cho Sehun! aku bahkan tidak sudi menyandang marganya"

"Dia ayahmu!"

"iya! ayah yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada!, AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!" setelah puas berteriak didepan ibu kandungnya, namja muda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang menagis sendirian dikamar mewahnya

BRAAK,

bantingan pintu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari dalam keluarga ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang ?"

"hmm"

"aku akan memanaskan makan malam untukmu, tunggu seben-"

"tak usah, aku sudah makan " jawab namja dewasa itu lalu melepaskan jas dan kacamatanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Wanita yang ada dikamar yang sama yang sudah 17 tahun menjadi istrinya hanya diam tersenyum hambar, perlakuan ini memang sudah biasa diterimanya sejak mereka menikah.

"Sehun memang benar, kau bahkan tak pernah sama sekali melihatku dengan hatimu..." lirihnya, menangis...

.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Lee,

Seperti biasa keluarga ini setiap pagi berkumpul dimeja makan untuk sarapan, diselingi tawa dan ngombrol ringan

"Eomma...hari ini aku akan kekampus baruku" ucap Henry setelah selesai memakan sarapan paginya

"kekampus..?eomma boleh ikut ?"tanya Sungmin dengan wajah cerianya

"miane eomma, eomma tidak bisa ikut..."jawab Henry dengan pelan, wajah Sungmin langsung berubah cemberut

" Tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikan Es Krim untuk eomma" seru Henry lagi berusaha membujuk eomma manisnya

"jinja?, kalau begitu eomma mau es krim dari tokonya Shin Ahjumma!" jawab Sungmin antusias, ucapan eommanya sedikit membuatnya terkejut "Es krim dari toko Shin Ahjumma ?" benaknya, yang lainpun heran mendengar ucapan Sungmin

"Shin ahjumma siapa eomma ?" tanya Taemin sambil memakan rotinya, di tuntut juga dengan anggukan kepala semua orang yang dimeja makan

"Shin Ahjumma...Shin Ahjum-ma, S-Shin Ahjum..."Sungmin yang ditanya tiba-tiba seperti orang bingung, dia berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang baru dia sebut.

"aakkhh, Appo.."

"EOMMA/SUNGMIN!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dikepalanya

"Eomma gwenchana ?" tanya Henry sangat khawatir

"Kepala eomma sakit mochie..."

"Kajja kita kekamar saja ne.." Henrypun segera membawa eommanya segera kekamar.

...

"eomma, apakah ini pertanda ingatan Sungmin akan kembali lagi ?" tanya Donghae kepada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat keadaan Sungmin

"bisa jadi, mungkin karena kepindahan kita kesini. Secara tidak langsung bisa mengembalikan ingatannya secara perlahan mengingat Seoul memang tempatnya yang sesungguhnya" jawab Yunho, semuanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing saat mendengar penuturan orang tertua dikeluarga ini.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

.

Kyunghee University,

"aku dengar anak pemilik kampus ini akan kuliah disini"

"ne, aku dengar dia itu dipindahkan disini karena selalu membuat onar selama dia sekolah di Amerika"

"tapi tetap saja Cho Sehun itu tampan, aku penasaran melihat wajahnya secara langsung karena aku biasa melihat wajahnya hanya lewat internet"

"ne, kau benar...tapi tidak hanya Cho Sehun yang sekarang jadi sorotan kampus kita, kau tau ? ada mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Mokpo, kudengar dia sangat jago bermain musik terutama biola namanya Lee Henry"

Dua nama itu kini sedang menjadi topik utama pembicaraan seluruh mahasiswa Kyunghee University

Henry yang sedang duduk sendirian dipojok kantin tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang,

"Hey, Henry-ah kau tahu ? kau sekarang jadi orang populer !" ucap namja tinggi kepada Henry yang bingung "siapa orang ini ?"benaknya,

"maksudmu ?"

"Ayolah...gara-gara kau pamorku jadi turun, dan aku tidak suka itu "

"hahaha...jadi kau marah padaku, aku tak butuh semua itu. Aku kesini untuk kuliah, bukan menjadi selebriti"

"aku suka jawabanmu bro ! bagaimana jika sekarang kita berteman " ucap namja tampan itu dengan gaya sok akrabnya

"aku rasa juga tidak buruk" jawab Henry

" namaku Choi Minho" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri,

"aku tidak perlu memberi tahu namaku kan, bukan kah aku salah satu orang populer disini" jawab Henry, lalu kedua namja yang baru berteman ini terkekeh konyol bersama.

.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae dan Jaejoong kini sedang ada dirumah sakit Seoul, dia menemani mertuanya memeriksa kesehatan. Kali ini Sungmin tidak ikut, entah mengapa dia lebih memilih tinggal dirumah hari ini.

"dokter bilang eomma hanya perlu istirahat banyak, eomma jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang berat ne, itu tidak baik" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuntun menggandeng sang eomma mertuanya

"ne, eomma juga sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari dokter. kau tak perlu khawatir" ucap mertuanya membuat dia tersenyum

" aku mengerti eomma, eomma...bisakah eomma tunggu disini sebentar. Aku ingin pergi ke toilet"ucap Hyuk Jae

"aiiiss, kau ini. Sudah sana cepat"

"eomma jangan kemana-mana ne.." ucapnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju toilet wanita di rumah sakit ini. Sembari menunggu Hyuk Jae wanita paruh baya ini mendudukan dirinya dikursi tunggu

"Nyonya Cho tak perlu khawatir, tuan Cho baik-baik saja. Hal ini terjadi karena beliau banyak pikiran sehingga tekanan darahnya naik" ujar seorang dokter kepada wanita paruh baya didepan sebuah kamar pasien

"Ne, terima kasih dokter. Anda memang benar, suami saya akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang dia pikirkan sehingga puncaknya dia jatuh pingsan dikantor, sekali lagi terima kasih dok" jawab wanita itu. Jaejoong yang diduduk dikursi tunggu tepat didepan kamar itu sungguh terkejut saat melihat wanita yang sedang bebicara dengan dokter itu

"kalau begitu saya kembali keruangan saya nyonya Cho"

"ne, silahkan"

dokter itupun meninggalkan wanita yang berdiri didepan kamar. Wanita itu, Cho Heechul masih tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi tunggu, hingga...

"Kim Heechul ?" lirih Jaejoong yang seakan tak percaya dengan siapa yang didepannya kini. Heechul yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya langsung menoleh, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa orang yang barusan memanggilnya

"N-ne, Jaejoong e-eon-nie..?" ucapnya terbata-bata,

"ne, ini aku..." jawab Jaejoong setelah mempercayai bahwa yang dihadapannya ada Kim Heechul atau Cho Heechul

"bagaimana bisa eo-eonie ada disini ?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sejak kapan sudah pucat pasi

"aku dan seluruh keluargaku sekarang pindah ke Seoul, memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tau saja" jawab Heechul

"apa ada hal yang lain yang ingin kau ketahui juga nyonya Cho Heechul ?"

"maksud eonie...?" tanya Heechul yang ekspresi wajahnya kini sudah berubah menjadi sulit diartikan

"kau pasti mengerti mak-"

"eomma!" panggilan Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Jaejoong

"aah, Hyuk Jae...kenapa kau lama sekali ?" tanya Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah berubah ramah saat melihat Hyuk Jae berjalan menuju arahnya

"miane eomma...aku tadi sempat tersesat dirumah sakit besar ini" jawab Hyuk Jae dengan senyum manisnya, tatapannya pun jatuh pada sosok di hadapan mertuanya.

"Heechul-ah, kenalkan ini menantuku Lee Hyuk Jae dia istri putraku Lee Donghae. Hyukie, ini teman lama eomma namanya Ch- Kim Heechul, ya Kim Heechul" ucap Jaejoong

"Anyeonghaseo Ahjumma, Lee Hyuk Jae-imnida" Hyuk Jae memperkenalkan dirinya sopan dan di jawab anggukan anggun dari seorang Kim Heechul

"memangnya siapa yang dirawat disini Chul-ah ?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih terdengar ramah, Heechul yang mendengar pertanyaan itu melamun sejenak

"Chul-ah ?" ujarnya lagi

"eoh?, Suamiku sedang sakit, ja-jadi dia dirawat disini" jawab Heechul yang tersenyum canggung

"semoga Suamimu cepat sembuh, agar bisa selalu berkumpul dengan keluarganya" perkataan Jaejoong bagaikan ada maksud tersendiri disetiap kalimat yang diucapkannya, hal ini membuat Heechul semakin merasa ketakutan

"hm, gomawo eonnie...ka-kalau begitu aku masuk kedalam dulu ne, sampai jumpa lagi" jawab Heechul lalu berbalik ingin masuk kamar rawat suaminya,namun pergerakkannya terhenti saat,

"Kajja eomma, kasian Minnie dan appa kita tinggalkan lama dirumah" ucap Hyuk Jae mengajak Jaejoong pulang, perkataan Hyuk Jae yang menyebutkan nama seseorang "Minnie ?" ucapnya dalam hati.

"ne, kajja.." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya, lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah sakit ini menyisakan Heechul yang masih diam terpaku di depan pintu kamar itu

"Minnie ? apakah gadis itu ?" pikirannya kini makin berkecamuk.

.

.

.

"Kyu, malam ini aku dan Sehun akan pulang ke Korea, apa kau akan pulang bersama kami juga ?" tanya Ryeowook pada suaminya Cho Kyuhyun

"Kenapa cepat sekali, bukankah kalian akan pulang dua hari lagi ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan tupukan berkas dan laporan diatas meja kerjanya

"aku hanya ingin menjenguk keadaan Han appa, eomma baru saja memberitahukan kalau appa jatuh pingsan dikantornya, kau tidak tau ?"

tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang bekerja di laptopnya berhenti sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Ryewook mengenai appanya "appa sakit ?" ucapnya dalam hati saja lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya

"aku tidak tahu.." jawab Kyuhyun

"aku tahu kau sangat sibuk tapi bisakah kau bertemu appa dan eomma sekali saja ? apa kau tidak merindukan mereka, sejak kita menikah kau sama sekali tidak menemui mereka lagi" ujar Ryeowook yang langsung ditatap dingin oleh Kyuhyun

"aku sedang sibuk sekarang, jangan ganggu aku. Jika kau dan Sehun ingin pulang terserah kalian saja" ucapannya membuat Ryeowook diam menunduk

"Ne, gomawo...kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, selamat bekerja" ucapnya lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dikantor yang megah ini.

…

"Sehun, cepat siap-siap malam ini kita akan pulang ke Seoul "

"What ? eomma jangan mengada-ada"

"eomma serius, kita akan pulang dan kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu disana "

"tapi eomma, aku tid-"

"cepat siap-siap atau kita akan ketinggalan pesawat" ucap eommanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap tidak percaya pada eommanya

"apa-apaan ini ? mereka selalu seenaknya saja! Aarrrhhkkk" teriaknya frustasi, ini lah yang membuat hidupnya menjadi sosok yang selalu membangkang, baginya orang yang paling dibencinya didunia ini adalah appanya, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Yun, aku kemarin bertemu dengan Heechul dirumah sakit..." ucap Jaejoong pada suaminya, ucapannya membuat Yunho terkejut

"mwo..?"

"ne, suaminya dirawat dirumah sakit"

"apa dia menanyakan tentang ..."

"ani,kurasa dia belum tahu dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Sungmin pada mereka"

"maksudmu ?"

"meskipun Sungmin bukan anak kandungku, tapi semenjak kecelakaan itu dia sudah menjadi bagian dalam keluarga kita. aku tidak ingin ada yang menyakitinya lagi sudah cukup dia dan anaknya menderita"

"tapi Henry juga perlu tahu siapa keluarga kandungnya"

"keluarga kandung apa ?! keluarga kandung yang tega membuat dia dan Sungmin sampai seperti ini huh ?"

"kau ini kenapa selalu emosi jika kita membahas tentang ini, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau akan mengembalikan Sungmin jika sudah menemukan keluarganya ?"

"memang, tapi aku hanya mengembalikannya kepada orang yang mencintai mereka"

"tapi kita sendiri tidak tahu siapa saja keluarganya di Seoul, meskipun ada mereka juga sudah menganggap Sungmin sudah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan 18 tahun yang lalu...hanya keluarga Cho yang kita ketahui..." jelas Yunho, Jaejoong terdiam mendengar suaminya. Yunho benar, tidak ada yang mereka ketahui yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin selain keluarga Cho.

"pokoknya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sungmin kepada keluarga jahat itu, titik!" Yunho hanya menarik nafas panjang saat mendengar Jaejoong, istrinya memang keras kepala

"ya sudah...terserah kau saja, sekarang kau istirahat saja.." ucapnya mengalah.

.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik ini tak berhenti memandang pigura yang sedang digengamnya, hampir 18 tahun sosok yang didalam pigura ini meninggalkannya

"Yeobo, apa kau sibuk besok ?" tanyanya kepada suaminya yang sibuk dimeja kerjanya

"memangnya kenapa chagi-ah..?"

"entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merindukan Sungmin, bisa kah kau menemaniku kemakamnya ?" tanya Kimbum, Siwon memandang sejenak wajah istrinya lalu tersenyum penuh arti

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. lagipula aku juga lama tak kesana" jawabnya yang membuat senyum diwajah istrinya terkembang

"gomawo Wonnie-ah" lalu matanya menatap sosok manis dalam pigura

"Minnie-ah, bogoshipo...jeongmal bogoshipo saengi..." ucapnya lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

"kalau begitu untuk tugas ini kita kerjakan dirumahku, aku tunggu kalian dirumahku besok ne..."

"ne, sampai jumpa besok...daaah.." yeoja cantik yang baru saja selesai diskusi dengan teman-temannya meninggalkan kelas, tapi tiba-tiba mata indahnya tak sengaja melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, namja yang ditangannya membawa tas biola

"Henry !" serunya saat orang itu Lee Henry lewat didepannya. Karena merasa dipanggil Henry berbalik, alangkah terkejut dirinya melihat yeoja cantik dihadapannya kini

"Luhan..?"

Greep,

Luhan, gadis itu langsung memeluk Henry. adegan romantis ini dilihat oleh semua orang yang lalu lalang dikoridor kampus besar ini

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini ?" tanya Henry, Luhan melepas pelukannya

"justru aku yang bertanya, kau kenapa bisa disini bukankah kau mengambil beasiswa di SNU ?"

"aku ? aku tidak mengambil beasiswa itu. kau sendiri ? bukankah kau pernah bilang akan melanjutkan kuliah di SNU ?"

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan akan pasti kuliah disana kan.."

"aaa...ne, bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Henry, mereka berdua kini berjalan beriringan

"kabarku baik, kau dan Minnie ahjumma sendiri bagaimana ?" tanya Luhan

"aku dan eomma baik-baik saja..."

"aku sangat rindu pada Minnie ahjumma, kapan-kapan aku ingin bertemu dengannya, boleh ?" tanya Luhan, Henry pura-pura memasang wajah berfikirnya yang membuat Luhan sedikit kesal

"Tentu saja.." jawabnya lalu tersenyum lebar

"kau ini membuat orang kesal saja" cibir Luhan.

.

.

.

" Sungmin-ah, apa kabarmu...maafkan eonnie jarang datang kemari " lirih Kibum menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama "Lee Sungmin" lalu meletakan seikat Lyli putih diatas makam adiknya

"entah kenapa eonnie akhir-akhir ini merindukanmu...apa kau, appa dan eomma juga merindukanku ?" tanyanya lagi, Siwon yang berdiri disampingnya diam dan mengelus bahu istrinya

"aku sangat merindukanmu Sungmin-ah...sangat merindukanmu...hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari istri Choi Siwon itu.

Setelah lama menatap pusara itu, Siwonpun mengajak istrinya beranjak pulang

"kajja sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang" ucap Siwon, sungguh berat rasanya Kibum meninggalkan tempat ini

"Sungmin-ah kami pulang dulu...anyeong.." ucap Kibum lalu membungkukkan badannya didepan makam tersebut kemudian berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman.

.

.

.

"Presdir, anak buah saya baru saja menemukan kabar terbaru mengenai nona Lee Sungmin" ucapan sekertarinya langsung membuat Cho Kyuhyun terperangah

"benarkah ?" tanyanya dengan masih penuh rasa ingin tahu

"ne, mereka sudah menemukan alamat nona Lee Sungmin di Mokpo, tapi..."

"tapi apa ? cepat katakan !"

"tapi sayangnya mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul"

"Pindah ke Seoul ? setahuku Sungmin tidak memiliki keluarga di Mokpo, apa kau yakin dia Lee Sungmin-ku ?"

"menurut informasi, nona Lee Sungmin di jadikan anak angkat oleh salah satu dokter yang sudah pensiun sekarang, namanya Dokter Lee Yunho, ini foto yang mereka kirim untuk Presdir" ucap sekertarisnya lalu memberikan amplop coklat yang didalamnya berisikan foto. Kyuhyun menatap nanar amplop coklat itu. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka amplop itu.

"Su-Sungmin...kau masih hidup ?" ucapnya saat melihat lembar demi lembar foto itu. Foto yang didalamnya menampakan sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"siapkan pesawatku sekarang juga, kita akan segera pergi ke Seoul"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

. Saya balik lagi...mian kalo FF ini lagi-lagi lambat update nya dan masih banyak TYPO.

Ceritanya di chapter disini BOLAK-BALIK KOREA-NEW YORK...jangan bingung ne..hehehe...

Saya butuh semangat dari reader untuk mengembalikan mood saya dalam menulis, mungkin ini tantangan bagi author, saat skenario udah ada di otak tapi mood tidak mendukung.

Review-Review-Review...

.

.

CU..anyeooong


	7. Chapter 7

THEY ARE MY TRUE LOVE

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN (Y),

CHO KYUHYUN,

HENRY LAU

OH SEHUN/CHO SEHUN

KIM RYEOWOOK/CHO RYEOWOOK (Y)

LEE DONGHAE

LEE HYUK JAE (Y)

CHOI SIWON,

KIM KIBUM/CHOI KIBUM (Y)

JUNG YUNHO/LEE YUNHO

KIM JAEJOONG/LEE JAEJOONG (Y)

LU HAN (Y)

CHOI MINHO

.

.

.

RATE : K-T

GENRE : FAMILY,DRAMA,ROMANCE/HURT

WARNING !

GS, GS, GS,

AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA TANPA MAKSUD APAPUN

Disini sungmin di ceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental

(just in story)

NO BASH.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

Pernah kah kau merasakan hatimu hanya menginginkan satu orang saja, hanya mencintai satu orang saja, hanya ingin bersama orang itu selamanya tanpa batas waktu ?. Jika kau pernah merasakannya, percayalah...bahwa dia adalah cintamu yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Siang ini Henry menemui eommanya didalam kamar

"eomma...eomma sedang apa hm ?" tanya Henry saat memasuki kamar Sungmin, dilihatnya eommanya sedang memandangi sebuah benda yang berbentuk kalung emas putih

"mochie...eomma sedang mengingat-ingat siapa yang memberikan kalung ini pada eomma, aduuuh...siapa yaa..?" Sungmin masih berpikir keras mengingat siapa yang sudah memberinya kalung yang berbandulkan tulisan "KyuMin" itu kepadanya

"kalung ? kalung yang putus ini ?" tanya Henry yang duduk disebelah Sungmin lalu ikut menatap kalung yang sebenarnya sudah putus itu

"ne, semalam eomma bermimpi kalau orang yang memberikan kalung ini datang pada eomma...tapi eomma lupa siapa dia Mochiiiee...bagaimana kalau dia datang lagi..."

"datang lagi ke mimpi eomma lagi..?"

"hm.." jawab Sungmin dengan anggukan kepalanya

"itu tidak mungkin eomma, jangan dipikirkan lagi ne.." ujar Henry lalu memeluk eommanya yang sejak tadi cemas akan mimpinya

"tapi dia bilang akan datang lagi...eomma takut Mochiiee.." lirih Sungmin

"tenang saja...kan ada aku, nanti aku akan memarahinya kalau dia mengganggu eommaku yang cantik ini"

"benarkah..?"

"tentu saja !" jawab Henry, namun jauh dalam hatinya dia sangat bertanya-tanya akan kalung yang sudah tidak pernah dipakai oleh eommanya ini. Kalung dengan tulisan "KyuMin" Kyuhyunkah yang memberikan eomma kalung ini ? pikirannya kini sedang berkecamuk mengingat akhir-akhir ini ingatan eommanya akan orang itu semakin sering muncul. Bahkan hampir setiap kali eommanya tidur, secara tidak sadar Sungmin sering memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

Merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir ?, tentu saja. Ia hanya bisa berharap saat eommanya kembali mengingat semuanya keadaan akan tetap baik-baik saja seperti sekarang.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba di Seoul menggunakan pesawat pribadinya ditemani oleh sekertaris dan bodyguardnya.

"Presdir, apakah kita langsung menuju kediaman nona Lee Sungmin ?"

"aku sendiri yang akan kesana, kau urus saja semua pekerjaanku"

"baik, saya mengerti presdir"

Drrrrtt...Drrrrtt..

Kyuhyun mengangkat handponenya, ternyata Ryeowooklah yang menghubunginya

"Yeobseo ?" suara dingin lah yang pertama kali didengar oleh Ryeowook dari seberang sana

"..."

"ne, kenapa ?"

"..."

"aku sibuk..."

"..."

"hmm, baiklah"

..pipp..

entah apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook padanya, Kyuhyun nampak berpikir keras dan akhirnyapun menjawab iya sebelum menutup handphonenya

"Kita ke Seoul Hospital sekarang.."

"baik Presdir"

.

.

At Kyunghee University,

Hari ini Universitas kini sedang heboh, pasalnya anak pemilik kampus ini Cho Sehun hari ini akan masuk kuliah pertama kalinya. Tak sedikit kaum hawa berusaha memperbaiki penampilannya agar image mereka lebih baik dimata seorang Cho Sehun.

"kenapa semua orang heboh sekali karena kedatangan putra pemilik kampus ini, kurang kerjaan sekali" ucap Minho lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Henry yang sedang membaca buku

"wae, kau merasa pamormu semakin diujung tanduk ?" tanya Henry

"ada atau tidak ada dia, aku ini tetap populer.."

"percaya diri sekali...Ck"

"nah itu, kekasihmu menuju kemari" ucap Minho lagi, saat melihat sosok cantik Luhan menuju kearah mereka

"ani, dia bukan kekasihku..."

"sudahlah, mengaku saja kalau kau menyukainya..aku bisa melihatnya..hahaha"

"kau sok tau sekali.."

"aku memang tau segalanya..hahaha.." jawab Minho yang tertawa akan sikap salah tingkah sahabatnya

"kalian membicarakan apa, kenapa Minho tertawa seperti itu ?" tanya Luhan setelah duduk disebelah Henry

"kau tanyakan saja pada Henry-mu ini, dia menyukai seseorang tapi takut mengatakannya" jawab Minho, Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung memborong Henry dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"benarkah ? siapa orangnya ? dia jurusan mana?" tanya Luhan antusias yang membuat Henry semakin kewalahan menetralkan detak jantungnya. Minho hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan

"i-itu..."

"siapa orangnya, cepat katakan"

"k-kau...kau akan tau nanti" jawab Henry, dalam hatinya ingin sekali mengatakan "kaulah orangnya"

"yaaaah..." ucap Luhan kecewa

"kau payah sekali !" ujar Minho menimpali, Henry hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kau ada apa kekelas kami ?" tanya Minho pada Luhan

"aku kesini karena kelasku sudah seperti pasar ikan" jawab Luhan kesal

"memangnya kelasmu kenapa ?" tanya Henry

"kalian tahu, anak pemilik kampus kita itu satu kelas denganku. dan hampir semua gadis disini mendatanginya disana. aku saja hampir tidak bisa keluar tadi saking penuhnya..isshh.."

"ooohh.., ya Sudah kita kekantin saja, kajja !"

"ne, kajja"

.

.

Kyuhyun kini berada di rumah sakit, Ryeowook yang menghubunginya beberapa saat lalu tertanya memintanya datang kerumah sakit, ayahnya sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Appa...ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun.." lirihnya. Cho Hankyung yang tengah tidur, tiba-tiba bangun saat mendengar suara putranya yang hampir 17 tahun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya

"Kyuhyun...kau kah itu nak.."

"ne, appa ini aku.."

Hankyung pun segera bangun kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun. Adegan mengharukan ini membuat Heechul dan Ryeowook pun ikut menitikan air mata

"appa..merindukanmu Kyuhyun..."

"aku juga appa..."

Heechul yang melihat ini tiba-tiba sadar akan penyesalan hebat dalam hatinya, rasa sesal yang sudah membuat anak bukan menjadi sosok Cho Kyuhyunnya yang seperti dulu, rasa sesal yang sudah membuat putranya kehilangan cintanya bahkan sudah tidak bisa mencintai lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya dia kembali kemasa itu, masa dimana saat itu Kyuhyun putranya hidup penuh rasa cinta dan bahagia dihatinya. Namun, keegoisanlah yang sudah mengusai semuanya hingga tega merenggut kebahagian putranya.

"Sudah...eomma jangan menangis lagi ne.." ucap Ryeowook yang disampingnya. Ditatapnya wajah Ryeowook, "wanita terlalu baik dan terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun..." ucapnya dalam hati

"maafkan eomma...Ryewook-ah.."Heechulpun segera memeluk Ryeowook

"eomma bicara apa, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. eomma tidak ada salah padaku.."

"eomma salah Ryeowook-ah, karena anak eomma...sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah bahagia bersama Kyuhyun..mianee..hiks.." Ryeowook diam sesaat, ucapan Heechul benar adanya.

"ne, gwenchana eomma..."

"eomma..." Kyuhyun memanggilnya dari belakang, Heechulpun segera melepas pelukannya dari Ryeowook kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya setiap inci wajah putra tunggalnya, wajah yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah dipandanginya

"Kyuu...anakku.." Heechul mengusap wajah putranya,

"maafkan aku jika sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu eomma..."

"ne tidak apa-apa...eomma tahu kau sangat sibuk"

"aku sangat merindukan eomma..." lirih Kyuhyun lalu memeluk eommanya lebih erat

"eomma lebih merindukanmu nak...akan berapa lama kau disini Kyu ?"

"aku belum tahu...yang pasti aku disini sampai aku menemukannya..." jawab Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan penuh tanya oleh Heechul

"kau masih..."

"hm, aku yakin dia masih hidup..." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mendengar eommanya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Sementara Ryeowook yang sudah sangat jelas mendengar semua ucapan Kyuhyun berusaha menahan gejolak kesedihan yang terus menerus merasuki hatinya saat Kyuhyun membahas gadis itu, Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu...sudahlah..."

"Ani, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti.."

"kau sudah berkeluarga, tidak bisakah kau perlahan mencintai istrimu..."

"maaf eomma, aku harus kesuatu tempat..." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eommanya kemudian meninggalkan ruang rawat appanya, Heechul hanya menghela nafas panjangnya

"Ryeo-...dimana dia ?" tanya Heechul pada suaminya

"tadi dia langsung keluar saat mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Kyuhyun"

"oh..tuhan..." Heechul pun segera keluar mencari Ryeowook

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan centil dari gadis-gadis kampusnya. Ia langsung menuju mobilnya, tapi matanya langsung menatap seseorang disamping mobilnya

"eomma...sedang apa eomma disini ?"tanya Sehun pada wanita yang dia tahu adalah eommanya, Kim Ryeowook

"eoh ? kau sudah keluar kelas ?"

"sedang apa eomma disini ?" tanyanya lagi

"kenapa, eomma tidak boleh ingin makan siang dengan anak eomma sendiri ?" tanya Ryeowook kesal saat melihat reaksi Sehun

"hm, miane...kajja.." ucap Sehun lalu masuk kedalam mobil

"eomma mau makan dimana..?" tanya Sehun yang masih fokus menyetir

"dimana saja..." jawab Ryeowook pelan,

"eomma habis menangis..?" tanyanya lagi, ia sudah curiga saat melihat mata eommanya sedari tadi sembab

"ani...eomma hanya kurang tidur saja.." jawab Ryeowook menyanggah

"eomma...jangan berbohong lagi padaku, eomma selalu membelanya"

"Sehun! tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghormati appamu ?"

"aku akan menghormatinya setelah dia benar-benar mencintai eomma!" jawab Sehun, Ryeowook hanya diam mendengar ucapan putranya

"kita sudah sampai..." ucap Sehun lagi, lalu keluar mobil menuju restoran. Ryeowookpun keluar dari mobil putranya berjalan menuduk menuju Restoran mengikuti Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung akibat heel nya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang licin, hingga menabrak seseorang yang duduk menikmati makan siangnya disalah satu meja direstoran ini

BRUUUGH

"Omona! miane agashi.." ucap Ryeowook, yang tak sengaja menumpahkan milkshake stroberi milik orang yang di tabraknya tadi

"eomma tidak apa-apa...?" tanya sosok lain dimeja tersebut, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Henry

"ne...eomma tidak apa-apa Mochie.."jawab Sungmin yang seseungguhnya masih sangat terkejut, Ryeowook sempat tertegun menatap Sungmin

"dia eommamu ?" tanyanya pada Henry, dan dijawab anggukan

"ne, ahjuma.."

"maaf sudah menumpahkan minumanmu..." ucap Ryewook yang masih dengan wajah bersalah

"tidak apa-apa...Minnie masih bisa memesan yang baru lagi, iya kan Mochie..?" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa

"ne, tak perlu khawatir ahjumma..." jawab Henrypun tersenyum ramah seolah melupakan kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"boleh aku duduk sini..?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

"ne, ayo duduk disebelahku.." jawab Sungmin semangat, Ryeowook hanya menatap tak percaya akan sosok ini "dia sepertinya berbeda ?" benaknya

"ne, silahkan ahjumma. Tak ada yang melarang" ucap Henry

"ne, terima kasih" Ryewookpun mendudukan dirinya kursi disamping Sungmin

"namamu siapa ? aku Minnie !" ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya semangat. Ryeowook sedikit terhenyak mendengar Sungmin, sejenak dia menatap Henry

"na-namaku Kim Ryewook" jawab Ryewook lalu menyalami tangan putih Sungmin

"ahjumma jangan heran, eommaku itu special dan berbeda dari yang lain. Oh, iya namaku Lee Henry" ucap Henry yang seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ryeowook

"maksudmu, eommamu itu sedikit...-maaf-..memiliki keterbelakang-"

"ne" jawab Henry tersenyum tanpa membiarkan Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud.."

"sudah, tidak apa-apa ahjumma..ahjumma tidak capek sedari tadi meminta maaf terus" ucap Henry sedikit bercanda berusaha mencairkan suasana, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis

"kau memiliki senyum yang indah.." ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba

"eoh ? ne..terima kasih Mi-minnie.."

"kau tidak makan ?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"ne ? astaga..Sehun" ucap Ryeowook yang baru ingat apa dan dengan siapa dia kesini

"kenapa ahjumma ?"

"aku kesini sebenarnya ingin makan siang dengan putraku, tapi karena kejadian tadi aku-"

"EOMMA!" suara seseorang dari belakang mereka, Ryeowookpun menoleh

"Sehun...mian eomma tadi-"

"eomma membuatku cemas saja, ayo kita ke meja " ucap Sehun tanpa mempedulikan dua orang yang menatapnya heran

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kita duduk disini saja.." pinta Ryeowook yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari putranya

"please.." ucapnya lagi, Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian medudukan dirinya disebelah Ryeowook, Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Jarang-jarang putranya menuruti keinginannya.

"Whooaa...rambutmu keren!" Sungmin tiba-tiba mengejutkan ketiganya saat matanya melihat rambut pelangi milik Sehun tak segan-segan mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk Sehun

"mwo ?" Sehun terkejut

"wajahmu biasa saja...Minnie ahjumma sedang memujimu" ucap Ryeowook saat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sulit diartikan, Henry hanya terkekeh mendengarnya

"ahjumma...?" tanya Sehun lagi, dia masih tidak percaya jika sosok wanita manis didepannya harus di panggil ahjumma

"ne, dan ini anaknya Lee Henry" jawab Ryeowook, yang beberapa saat kemudian Sehunpun tertawa

"kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Henry yang tiba-tiba tidak suka jika eommanya jadi bahan tertawaan

"ini sungguh eommamu ?" tanya Sehun lagi, ia masih tidak percaya

"iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"dia lebih terlihat seperti kakakmu"

"kau orang kesekian kalinya bicara seperti itu.."

"sudah-sudah...kita makan saja, Minnie kupesankan minuman lagi untukmu ne.." ucap Ryeowook menengahi

"ne, wookie-ah.."

"Wookie..?" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar menanpilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Mereka berempat pun larut dalam suasana gombrol yang ringan. Sehun tidak pernah senyaman ini berbicara dengan orang asing, bahkan dia merasa...ini seperti keluarga dekatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

maaf kalo kurang panjang dan TYPO...

tapi tetep harus Review neee...

saya tunggu...

..

Review Chapter kemaren, saya senang sekali bacanya...pada pengen FF ini cepet apdet..gomawoooo

.

.

RnR

.

CU


	8. Chapter 8

THEY ARE MY TRUE LOVE

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN (Y),

CHO KYUHYUN,

HENRY LAU

OH SEHUN/CHO SEHUN

KIM RYEOWOOK/CHO RYEOWOOK (Y)

LEE DONGHAE

LEE HYUK JAE (Y)

CHOI SIWON,

KIM KIBUM/CHOI KIBUM (Y)

JUNG YUNHO/LEE YUNHO

KIM JAEJOONG/LEE JAEJOONG (Y)

LU HAN (Y)

CHOI MINHO

.

.

.

RATE : T

GENRE : FAMILY,DRAMA,ROMANCE/HURT

WARNING !

GS, GS, GS,

AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA TANPA MAKSUD APAPUN

Disini sungmin di ceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental

(just in story)

NO BASH.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

Pernah kah kau merasakan hatimu hanya menginginkan satu orang saja, hanya mencintai satu orang saja, hanya ingin bersama orang itu selamanya tanpa batas waktu ?. Jika kau pernah merasakannya, percayalah...bahwa dia adalah cintamu yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat. Sang pemilik mobil sesekali melihat nomor rumah memastikan kalau dia tidak salah alamat

Ting nong...ting nong...

di tekannya bel rumah ini dua kali, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan

Ting nong...

di tekannya kembali bel rumah ini, dan tak berselang tiga detik dapat didengarnya ada langkah yang menuju pintu dari dalam

CEKLEK...

"mencari siapa ?" tanya wanita paruh baya namun masih berwajah cantik

"selamat siang, saya Cho Kyuhyun. apa benar ini rumah milik dokter Lee Yunho ?"

"C-Cho Kyu-Hyun..?"

"ne, saya ingin bertemu dengan bel-"

"kau salah alamat, di sini bukan rumah dokter Lee " jawab wanita itu cepat kemudian masuk kedalam rumah

"tapi-"

BRAAAK

Pintu rumah langsung ditutup oleh pemiliknya membuat Cho Kyuhyun heran dan tak mungkin dia salah alamat pikirnya.

Sementara di dalam,

"eomma, siapa yang bertamu ?" tanya Hyuk jae saat melihat Jaejoong diam bersandar didepan pintu dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan

"eomma, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Hyuk jae mulai khawatir karena mertuanya sedari tadi hanya diam

"mari ku antar eomma kekamar saja" ucap Hyuk jae kemudian menuntun Jaejoong menuju kamarnya

"tangan eomma dingin sekali, eomma sakit ?"

"Hyukie...dia...dia baru saja datang kemari.." lirih Jaejoong

"siapa ?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, ya...dia Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Cho Kyuh-, apa ?!" Hyuk jae terkejut saat mengingat nama itu

"ya, dia sudah menemukan kita. Dia sudah kembali..."

"tapi kenapa tadi eomma tidak menyuruhnya masuk ?"

"mian, tadi eomma sangat terkejut. Tapi eomma yakin dia pasti akan kembali lagi" jawab Jaejoong lalu tersenyum tipis

"apakah kita akan memberitahukan Henry ?"

"hmm, eomma rasa sudah saatnya..."

"eomma, aku sudah sangat menyayangi Henry. Dan Henrypun sudah dalam asuhan aku dan Donghae...aku tidak ingin kehilangannya eomma..." ucap Hyuk jae yang kini matanya sudah berlinang air mata

"eomma juga sangat menyayangi mereka, tapi mungkin ini sudah takdir. Takdir dimana mereka harus bertemu..."

"ne.."

.

.

.

Suara biola sayup-sayup terdengar sangat indah. Siapa yang mendengarnya seolah dapat merasakan perasaan yang ditumpahkan oleh sang pemain biola tersebut. Langkah Sehun yang berjalan menuju mobilnya terhenti saat mendengar alunan indah tersebut

"siapa yang memainkannya ?" tanyanya dalam hati lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat kelantai tiga kampus mewah ini

"ruang musik ?" ucapnya lagi, lalu berbalik berjalan menuju ruang musik. Sesampainya disana, suara itu semakin jelas. dibukanya pintu ruangan itu kemudian berjalan pelan berusaha tidak mengganggu. Sedikit kecewa dia mendapati pemain biola itu ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki, padahal dia sangat berharap jika yang memainkan biola adalah seorang gadis. Masih memperhatikan yang pemain biola, senyum tipis terpatri dibibirnya. Suara biola itu tiba-tiba berhenti, saat pemainnya menyadari kalau ada orang lain diruangan ini

"kenapa berhenti, lanjutkan saja. aku sedang menilaimu" ucap Sehun enteng saat Henry menatap terkejut

"sedang apa kau disini ?"

"sudah kubilang aku sedang menilaimu, mungkin saja aku bisa merekomendasikanmu nanti kesalah satu perusahaan musik ternama"

"Tsk, sombong sekali kau"

"kau sedang merindukan seseorang ?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Henry menautkan alisnya heran

"alunan musikmu mengatakan seolah kau sangat merindukan seseorang, siapa dia kekasihmu ? ibumu ? ayahmu ? atau keluargamu ?" tanya Sehun lagi

"ternyata selain sombong kau orang yang sok tahu juga" jawab Henry kemudian memasukan biolanya di tas biola miliknya

"haha...kau santai saja, tapi apa ucapanku benar ?"

"kau pikir saja sendiri" jawab Henry lalu berjalan melewati Sehun

"Ya! Henry hyung tunggu aku!" teriak Sehun dari belakang.

.

.

"sejak kapan kau bermain biola hyung ?" tanya Sehun lagi, mereka berdua kini sedang berada disebuah kedai dipinggir jalan. Henry sebenarnya sangat ingin segera pulang, tapi entah bagaimana kisahnya dia justru kini duduk dengan bocah yang bertubuh tinggi ini di salah satu kedai mie

"sejak aku kecil" jawab Henry kemudian menyantap ramyun panas di hadapannya

"kau sangat berbakat hyung, apa cita-citamu ingin jadi pemain biola yang handal ?"

"ya, tentu saja"

"kenapa daun bawangnya tidak dimakan ? aneh sekali" ujar Sehun saat melihat Henry menyingkirkan semua daun bawang yang di temuinya dalam mangkuk mienya

"mereka mengganggu dan tidak enak" jawab Henry

"kau sama seperti appaku saja, tidak suka sayuran"

"appamu ? pemilik kampus kita ? "

"ya, sudahlah jangan bahas orang itu" jawab Sehun lalu kembali menyantap mienya, namun malah membuat Henry menatapnya penuh tanya

"kau ada masalah dengan appamu ?"

"aku membencinya"

TUKK

"Mwo ? kau mau jadi anak durhaka hah ?" ucap Henry setelah memukul kepala Sehun dengan sumpitnya, sementara Sehun hanya meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Sakit Hyung! isssh, memangnya kenapa kalau aku membencinya dia memang pantas untuk dibenci" jawab Sehun tak terima

"kau harusnya bersyukur kau masih mempunyai seorang ayah , di luar sana banyak sekali orang yang tak memiliki orang tua bahkan ada yang sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah orang tuanya seperti..." ucapan Henry terhenti tiba-tiba saat tanpa sadar dia berucap seperti orang curhat saja

"seperti ? seperti siapa hyung..?" tanya Sehun

"seperti aku misalnya..." jawab Henry akhirnya, Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Henry

"maksud hyung, hyung tak pernah melihat wajah orang tua hyung ? lalu Minnie ahjumma siapa ?"

"eomma satu-satunya orang aku punya didunia ini..." cerita Henry, entah mengapa dia menjadi terbuka saat bersama Sehun

"ayahmu ?"

"Jae halmonie mengatakan kalau ayah kandungku masih hidup dan masih mencintai eomma tapi dia tidak disini tapi di Amerika"

"Amerika ? apakah ayahmu tidak ingin bertemu dengan kalian ?"

"inilah yang jadi masalahnya, ayahku tidak tahu kalau aku dan eomma masih hidup"

"aku jadi tidak mengerti ceritamu hyung, dia tidak tahu kalian masih hidup ? bagaimana bisa ?"

"aku sendiripun tak tahu kalau jalan takdirku dan eomma seperti ini, sudahlah cepat habiskan makananmu"

"hm, tapi nama ayahmu siapa hyung ? mungkin saja aku bisa membantu mencarinya, bukankah tadi kau bilang orang Amerika, siapa tahu kalau ayahku mengenalnya" tanya Sehun, dia masih sangat penasaran

"dia bukan orang Amerika, dia orang Korea juga namanya Ch-" jawab Henry, namun belum selesai Henry bicara tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti saat handphone Sehun yang diatas meja bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk

Drrrrrtt...drrrrrt...

"sebentar Hyung,...Yeobseo ? Iya eomma, ada apa ?"

"..."

"tapi aku sedang makan malam, kalian saja aku tidak ikut"

"..."

"ne, baiklah. Tunggu aku.."

...pipp...

wajah Sehun langsung merenggut saat setelah menerima panggilan dari eommanya

"eommamu ?" tanya Henry

"ne, hari ini harabojie keluar dari rumah sakit. jadi kami sekeluarga menjemputnya"

"oh, baiklah. Kau pulang saja, biar aku yang bayar makanan ini. Salam saja untuk keluargamu"

"haha...terima kasih hyung, lain kali akan kuceritakan alasanku membenci appa"

"Tsk, sudah sana kau pulang saja, anyeong !" jawab Henry dengan nada yang sedikit mengusir. Sehunpun menuju mobilnya dan pergi kerumah sakit. Henry hanya menatap mobilnya dari kejauhan

"heh, Cho Sehun..." ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Cho ?..." ucapnya lagi, mungkin saja marganya hanya kebetulan sama yakinnya dalam hati kemudian menyantap sisa ramyunnya yang sudah mulai mendingin

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah dua jam diam didalam mobilnya yang terpakir didepan rumah keluarga dokter Lee. Ia sangat yakin kalau dia tidak salah alamat, tapi yang jadi bahan pikirannya kini mengapa wanita tadi mengatakan kalau ia salam alamat. Hari sudah mulai gelap namun mata Kyuhyun masih fokus menatap rumah dihadapannya itu. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang keluar dari dalam rumah itu, besar harapannya jika yang keluar ada sosok yang selama ini ia cintai. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah taksi berhenti depan rumah itu. Dari dalam taksi keluar seorang namja muda berkulit putih, Kyuhyun memicingkan pandangannya pada sosok muda itu. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, sosok muda yang tak lain adalah Henry segera mengedar pandangannya, dan pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang duduk didalam mobil diseberang jalan dengan kaca mobilnya terbuka. Mereka beberapa detik saling menatap satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Henry menundukkan badannya pada orang yang didalam mobil lalu tersenyum tipis kemudian membalikan badannya menuju pintu rumah mereka hingga badannya benar-benar hilng dibalik pintu

"siapa anak itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun bermonolog kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi mobilnya

"Sungmin-ah, mengapa untuk sekedar menemukanmu sangat sulit seperti ini ?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, kemudian menyalakan mobilnya perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu

.

.

Sementara didalam rumah

"aku pulang..." Henry berucap setelah menutup pintu rumah mereka, diruang keluarga semuanya sudah berkumpul

"oh, Henry-ah kau sudah pulang ternyata.." ujar Hyuk jae yang duduk disamping suaminya

"ne, eomma. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa, tidak biasanya berkumpul seperti ini ?" tanya Henry yang heran melihat seluruh keluarganya berkumpul di ruang keluarga kecuali Sungmin, eomma kandungnya

"Henry-ah...baru saja, baru saja orang itu datang..." jawab Jaejoong

"orang itu ? siapa ?"

"ayahmu, ayah kandungmu..Cho Kyuhyun"

ucapan halmonienya membuat Henry merasakan petir ditempat

"M-mwo..?"

"hmm.."

"dimana eomma sekarang ? apa eomma sudah bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Henry

"eommamu ada di kamar...dia masih belum tahu"

dengan segera Henry berlari menuju kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat tanpa sadar ia mengingat sosok yang didalam mobil dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu diseberang jalan

"jangan-jangan dia..." tanpa pikir panjang Henry pun berbalik kearah pintu rumah

"HENRY-AH, KAU MAU KEMANA ?" panggil Hyuk Jae yang heran melihat Henry tiba-tiba keluar rumah lagi.

Henry mengedar pandangannya kekanan dan kiri jalan, ia mencari orang yang didalam mobil tadi. Sial! dia terlambat. Dia hanya sempat melihat mobil yang sama sudah menghilang dibalik belokan jalan. Jika saja ia lebih cepat, bisa saja ia bertemu dengan orang itu. Dan jika saja Cho Kyuhyun bisa lebih lama lagi, bisa saja ia bertemu dengan Henry yang merupakan anak kandungnya sendiri.

Henrypun kembali kedalam rumahnya berjalan gontai

"apa yang kau lakukan diluar tadi ?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Henry kembali masuk rumah

"tidak ada, hanya memastikan saja" jawab Henry pelan

"memastikan ? memastikan apa ?"

"memastikan jika orang yang kulihat tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun..."

"kau bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Henry. Henry kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin, ibunya.

"Eomma..." lirihnya saat memasuki kamar Sungmin, tapi eommanya tidak ada dikamar

"Eomma.." panggilnya lagi

"eh! Mocci, eomma disini.." tiba-tiba Suara eommanya terdengar dari luar, tepatnya dari balkon luar

"Eomma, sedang apa eomma disini ?"tanya Henry saat melihat Sungmin duduk dikursi yang ada dibalkon,

"melihat bintang..." jawab Sungmin

"Eomma..."

"hmm ?"

"Eomma...apakah eomma kenal dengan orang yang bernama ..C-Cho Kyu..Hyun..?" tanya Henry nekat, ia siap menerima reaksi eommanya saat menyebut nama orang itu

"Cho ?"

"iya, Cho Kyuhyun "

"Nuguya ?"

"Eomma tidak ingat padanya ?"

"apakah dia salah satu nama es krim ?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang luar biasa polos, Henry hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Ternyata eommanya ingatan eommanya memang belum kembali, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika eommanya akan kembali bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun jika keadaan eommanya seperti ini. Ia sangat kalut dengan pikirannya, ia takut jika nanti Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima keadaan eommanya yang seperti ini

"hooaaamm... eomma mengantuk, eomma mau tidur" ucap eommanya lagi kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya meninggalkan Henry yang masih berpikir bagaimana caranya agar mempertemukan eommanya dengan Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Pagi ini, Henry duduk dikursi taman kampus sendirian karena kelas pertama belum masuk

"Kau kenapa ? kenapa pagi-pagi sudah memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu...ayo senyum..." tanya Luhan kemudian menarik kedua pipi chuby Henry agar tercipta senyum disana

"appo...Ya!"

"apa ? mau marah padaku eoh ?" tantang Luhan

"aiiisshh..." Henry merenggut kesal

"tapi apa yang membuatmu tidak bersemangat hari ini ? kau ada masalah apa ?"

"..."

"kau tidak mau bercerita denganku ?!" ujar Luhan lagi sedikit kesal karena Henry tak menjawab pertanyaannya

"..." Henry masih diam membisu, pandangannya masih lurus kedepan namun matanya meredup kemudian terpejam

"kemarin...aku hampir aku hampir bertemu dengannya, dengan ayah kandungku..." jawab Henry akhirnya setelah menarik nafas panjang. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakan matanya, ya dia terkejut juga saat mendengar cerita Henry

"benarkah ? Ya Tuhan.."

"hmm...dia sebenarnya ingin menemui eomma"

"lalu ?"

"kau tahukan kalau eommaku mengalami amnesia yang sampai sekarang ingatannya belum pulih betul, karena takut keadaan eomma semakin memburuk maka mereka belum bisa dipertemukan oleh halmonie kemarin"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ?"

"keinginan terbesarku adalah mempertemukan mereka kembali, mungkin sekarang saatnya aku akan memulainya.."

"nde, aku pasti akan mendukungmu...Fighting!" ucap Luhan menyemangati Henry lalu tersenyum manis yang membuat jantung Henry berdetak tak karuan

"gomawo..."

"kajja, kelas pertama akan dimulai" ucap Henry lagi kemudian menarik lengan Luhan dan menuju kelas masing-masing

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun pov

Hari ini aku kembali mendatangi rumah itu karena aku sangat yakin kalau Sungmin tinggal disana. Namun sudah setengah jam aku menunggu dan mengintai dari mobil tak ada yang keluar dari rumah itu. Hingga aku keluar mobil, mencoba menuju pintu rumah itu kembali

Ting nong...ting nong...

setelah menekan bel tak lama kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, masih wanita yang kemarin yang membukakan pintu

"kau datang lagi ?"

"ne..."

"aku tau kau pasti akan kesini lagi...Silahkan masuk" ucap wanita itu, aku sedikit tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya tapi memang ucapannya benar aku akan datang kembali kesini.

Saat memasuki rumah ini, hal yang luar biasa mengejutkanku. Diruang tamu keluarga ini terpampang sebuah foto keluarga yang kira-kira ukurannya 1x1 meter di dinding. Bukan foto itu yang membuatku terkejut melainkan seseorang dari salah satu didalam foto itu. Seseorang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan... Lee Sungmin

"dia anakku..." ucap wanita tadi. 'bukankah Sungmin tidak memiliki orang tua ? lalu siapa ini ?' ucapku dalam hati dan berpikir keras

"anak anda ?.."

"sudahku katakan aku tau jika kau akan kembali kesini lagi. Kau mencarinya bukan ?" jawab wanita ini yang membuatku terkejut kembali 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?!' teriak batinku

"kau duduk saja, aku akan memanggil suamiku" ucap wanita itu kemudian masuk kedalam lagi.

Mataku masih nanar menatap beberapa foto yang ada dirumah ini, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sungmin bahkan senyumnya sangat mirip sekali. Hampir seluruh foto wanita yang mirip Sungmin bersama seorang laki-laki muda, wajah mereka hampir mirip, dan berberapa foto mereka terlihat sangat akrab seperti teman. Tidak ! lebih tepatnya seperti ibu dan anak, atau itu memang anaknya.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun ?" suara berat dari belakang mengejutkanku

"ne, saya Cho Kyuhyun...anda dokter Lee Yunho ?"

"ne, Saya Lee Yunho dan ini Jaejoong istriku" jawabnya kemudian memperkenalkan wanita yang membukakan pintu tadi sebagai istrinya.

Cho Kyuhyun pov end.

.

.

"kau Cho Kyuhyun ?" tanya Yunho dari belakang Kyuhyun, sontak membuat Kyuhyun berbalik

"ne, Saya Cho Kyuhyun...anda dokter Lee Yunho ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ne, saya Lee Yunho dan ini Jaejoong istriku" jawab Yunho kemudia memperkenalkan istrinya juga

"kau terkejut melihat foto itu ?" tanya Yunho lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh menatap Yunho dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan

"aku rasa, mereka sudah saatnya kembali kepada keluarganya yang sesungguhnya" ucap Yunho lagi

"mereka ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih sangat bingung akan alur cerita dokter ini

"ya mereka...Lee Sungmin dan putranya Lee Henry..." jawab Yunho kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang ekspresi wajahnya sudah tak dapat dijelaskan lagi, wajah orang yang sangat terkejut atau mugkin lebih dari sekedar terkejut

"Lee Sung- Lee Sungmin..." lirih Kyuhyun, tak bisa dipungkiri jika badannya sekarang sudah gemetaran

"ya...kau siap mendengar ceritaku ?"

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Mokpo, 11 November 1994**

…

Pukul 21.23 KTS,

At Mokpo Hospital

BRAAK!

"dokter Lee ada korban kecelakaan mobil, keadaannya sangat kritis !" seorang suster dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang dokter Lee tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu

"baiklah, siapkan ruang operasi sekarang juga" jawab dokter yang benama lengkap Lee Yunho dan segera meraih jas putihnya kemudian berlari keluar untuk segera menangani pasien kecelakaan tersebut

"baik dok" jawab suster muda lalu bersiap menjalankan perintah sang dokter.

.

Operasi dilakukan hampir dua jam, keadaan pasien ini memang sangat kritis dan pasien kehilangan banyak darah belum lagi luka dikepalanya. Sangat sedikit harapan pasien ini bisa selamat tapi sebagai dokter, dokter Lee berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi keselamatan pasiennya

"dokter, pasien kehilangan detak jantungnya!" ucap seorang suster yang mendampingi dokter Lee saat melihat monitor pendeteksi detak jantung menampakkan garis lurus

"siapkan defibrillator sekarang juga" perintah Yunho dengan sigap.

Berkali-kali alat pemancing detak jantung itu di sengatkan pada tubuh bagian dada pasien namun masih belum ada reaksi dari pasien itu sendiri

"masih belum ada reaksi dok, kemungkinan besar pasien akan meninggal..." lirih suster disebelahnya

"tidak, dia tak boleh meninggal. Naikkan voltnya sekarang ...Cepat!"

"tapi dok, ini sudah melewati batas aturan.."

"turuti perintahku!"

"ba-baik dok"

Mereka masih berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, terutama dokter Lee entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan dia harus menyelamatkan sosok yang sedang ditanganinya sekarang ada perasaan kalut yang tak bisa dijelaskan saat melihat kondisi pasien ini tak kunjung menunjukan reaksi. Yunho masih berusaha keras

"dokter, pasien sudah benar-benar tak bereaksi lagi, dia sudah meninggal dunia. Mungkin sudah takdir Tuhan jika dia akan meninggal"

"Tuhan ? Ya benar, Tuhan pasti tahu segalanya" jawab Yunho kemudian diam tanpa suara menatap pasien ini dengan nanar. Saat suster akan mematikan defibrillator

"jangan dimatikan!" ucap Yuhno cepat yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan heran dan kaget dari para susternya

"tapi dok, bukankah pasien sud-"

"kita belum melakukannya dalam nama Tuhan" jawab Yunho, kemudian bersiap-siap menyengatkan alat yang berbentuk setrika di bagian dada pasien lagi

"Halleluyah!" ucap Yunho, kemudian menyengatkan alat listrik itu

"Halleluyah!"

"Halleluyah!"

"Hall..." Yunho hampir putus asa, namun...

Tiiiiitt...tiiiiiittt...tiiiiiiiitt...tiiitt...tii itt...tiit... monitor kemudian kemudian bereaksi menandakan bahwa detak jantung pasien berdetak kembali

"dok, pas-pasiennya..."

"ya, dia hidup kembali..."

.

.

Sudah dua hari pasien yang belum diketahui namanya ini terbaring koma dirumah sakit. Hanya Jaejoong yang selalu menemaninya, Saat Yunho mencerita pasien ini Jaejoong segera ingin melihat keadaannya

"Dia masih belum sadar..." lirih Jaejoong saat melihat wajah polos yang sedang tertidur ini

"Nde, tapi hasil pemeriksaannya menunjukan hasil yang semakin baik. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin bertahan hidup..." jawab Yunho

"siapa dia sebenarnya, kenapa keluarga dia sampai sekarang tak ada yang mencarinya. Apakah dia hidup sendiri ?" Jaejoong merasa matanya kini sudah panas saat manatap gadis yang terlelap ini

"pada malam itu, dia hanya diantar oleh seseorang. Dia dalam keadaan yang sangat kritis dan juga sepertinya hari itu adalah hari pernikahannya karena dia masih menggunakan gaun pengantin yang sudah penuh darah..."

"sungguh tega orang yang melakukan ini padanya, lalu mana orang itu lagi ?"

"orang itu langsung pergi setelah membayar biaya administrasinya. Kau mau tahu sesuatu Jae ?" ucap Yunho lagi yang langsung mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari istrinya

"apa itu ?"

"dia...dia ini tengah hamil, kandungannya baru beberapa minggu. Seharusnya saat kecelakaan kemungkinan besar dia akan keguguran bahkan bisa meninggal, tapi mereka masih sangat kuat" jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong semakin terkejut, tak terasa ternyata dia sudah menangis

"Ya Tuhan..." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tak percaya

"Inilah yang membuatku mati-matian berusaha menyelamatkan mereka, karena tak hanya satu nyawa yang akan ku selamatkan" jawab Yunho,

"bisakah kita tetap merawatnya ?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap

"Ya, selama belum ada keluarga yang mencarinya..."

"gomawo Yun.."

.

.

Sudah hari keempat, namun gadis ini masih belum sadar juga dari komanya. Hari ini Jaejoong kembali datang kerumah sakit tempat suaminya bertugas. Saat ingin memasuki kamar rawat, dia terkejut saat melihat ada orang lain ada dikamar ini

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, aku tahu jika aku sangat jahat padamu. Tapi ini demi putraku..demi Cho Kyuhyun..." ucap seorang wanita yang terdengar suaranya seperti orang yang menangis. Dia masih belum menyadari bahwa Jaejoong ada dibelakangnya

"K-Kau...Kim Heechul ?" ucap Jaejoong dari belakang saat bisa memastikan siapa orang yang didalam,merasa ada yang memanggilnya sontak membuat wanita yang namanya memang Kim Heechul itu menoleh

"J-Jaejoong eonnie...?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!" tanya Jaejoong meminta penjelasan dia menatap Heechul dengan marah

"Ak-aku..."

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan pasien suamiku, kau mengenalnya ? dan apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi ?"

"eonnie mendengarnya ?"

"ya, aku mendengar semuanya"

.

.

"bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padanya Heechul-ah..? kenapa kau setega ini..." lirih Jaejoong, dia menangis saat mendengar cerita Heechul yang merupakan adik sepupunya

"aku tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki ku saat itu, aku sangat berdosa eonnie...hiks..." Heechul juga menangis saat menceritakan perbuatannya pada kakak sepupunya

"apa putra dan suamimu tahu ?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Heechul

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau-..." Jaejoong tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya lagi

"maafkan aku eonnie..."

"kau bukan meminta maaf padaku tapi pada mereka..." jawab Jaejoong,

"..."

"dimana putramu sekarang ?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"dia...dia sudah pergi ke Amerika kemarin..."

"aku sudah memutuskan, Sungmin akan tetap bersamaku sampai dia benar-benar sembuh. Jujur, aku sangat kecewa padamu Heechul-ah, kau tega merenggut kebahagian putramu..."

"..."

"Aku pamit, sampai jumpa lagi.." Jaejoongpun pergi meninggalkan Heechul sendirian di dalam Cafe rumah sakit ini.

.

.

Tepat seminggu Sungmin sudah terbaring koma, saat ini seorang suster masih memeriksa keadaannya

"Euungh..." lengguhan kecil hampir tak terdengar dari bibir Sungmin, perlahan matanya mulai begerak

"Omona, dia sadar!" ucap Suster muda ini terkejut, dengan segera dia memencet tombol yang ada disampil Sungmin yang mengisyaratkan agar dokter segera kekamar ini. Tak berapa lama, dokter Lee datang

"Apa yang terjadi, pasien sudah sadar ?"

"iya dok, nona ini baru saja bangun" jawab sang suster

"Kyuuu..." Sungmin yang matanya masih belum terbuka sempurna menggumam sesuatu, seperti menyebut sebuah nama

"dia mengucapkan sesuatu dok"

"Kyu..Kyuhyunie..." setelah jelas mengucap kan Sebuah nama, Sungminpun kembali pingsan

"pasien kehilangan kesadarannya kembali!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf baru muncul..heheehhe...

Saya sibuk menjelang lebaran Hehe...

untung selesai juga ni chapter...

and now, Minal aidil walfaizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin...selamat lebaran semuanya..hehe

REVIEW..REVIEW..

CU..


	9. Chapter 9

**T****HEY ARE MY TRUE LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****9**

**.**

.

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN (Y),

CHO KYUHYUN,

HENRY LAU

OH SEHUN/CHO SEHUN

KIM RYEOWOOK/CHO RYEOWOOK (Y)

LEE DONGHAE

LEE HYUK JAE (Y)

CHOI SIWON,

KIM KIBUM/CHOI KIBUM (Y)

JUNG YUNHO/LEE YUNHO

KIM JAEJOONG/LEE JAEJOONG (Y)

LU HAN (Y)

CHOI MINHO

.

.

.

RATE : T

GENRE : FAMILY,DRAMA,ROMANCE/HURT

WARNING !

GS, GS, GS,

AUTHOR HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA TANPA MAKSUD APAPUN

Disini sungmin di ceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental

(just in story)

NO BASH.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

Pernah kah kau merasakan hatimu hanya menginginkan satu orang saja, hanya mencintai satu orang saja, hanya ingin bersama orang itu selamanya tanpa batas waktu ?. Jika kau pernah merasakannya, percayalah...bahwa dia adalah cintamu yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

_**Chapter Sebelumnya...**_

_**.**_

"Omona, dia sadar!" ucap Suster muda ini

terkejut, dengan segera dia memencet

tombol yang ada disamping Sungmin yang

mengisyaratkan agar dokter segera kekamar

ini. Tak berapa lama, dokter Lee datang

"Apa yang terjadi, pasien sudah sadar ?"

"iya dok, nona ini baru saja bangun" jawab

sang suster

"Kyuuu..." Sungmin yang matanya masih

belum terbuka sempurna menggumam

sesuatu, seperti menyebut sebuah nama

"dia mengucapkan sesuatu dok"

"Kyu..Kyuhyunie..." setelah jelas mengucap

kan Sebuah nama, Sungminpun kembali

pingsan

"pasien kehilangan kesadarannya kembali!"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?" tanya dokter Lee pada Sungmin, namun Sungmin hanya mengenjap matanya bingung. Pandangannya beralih memandang seluruh ruang yang didominasi oleh warna putih ini

"Kau mendengarku ?" tanya dokter Lee lagi,

"N-ne..."

"Syukurlah,"

"Kenapa kelapaku di ikat..?" ucap Sungmin polos lalu memegang kepalanya yang di lilit perban

"Bukan di ikat, ini namanya perban. Kepalamu luka" jawab dokter Lee sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sungmin

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku dulu. Kau istirahat saja ne" ucap dokter Lee Yunho kemudian berbalik melangkah ke arah pintu

"Lee Sungmin, nugu ?"

Langkah Yunho yang baru berjalan terhenti, dengan sigap dia berbalik kembali menghadap Sungmin yang memasang wajah bingung

"Lee Sungmin ? kau...kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"ne, aku baik dokter. Tapi Lee Sungmin itu siapa ? aku ?" tanya Sungmin polos kemudian menunjukan telunjuknya kewajahnya sendiri

"Kau lupa namamu ? apa kau ingat namamu ?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan buru-buru

"ne ?, namaku...namaku...na..maku.." Sungmin mulai linglung akibat pertanyaan Yunho barusan

"Siapa namaku..? hiks..hiks..." ucap Sungmin lagi dengan isakan yang mulai lolos dari bibirnya

"Kau tenang dulu, kami akan periksa keadaanmu lagi"

"uhm..hiks...hiks..."

.

.

"Apa dia mengalami amnesia Yun ?" tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya

"Ne, dia tadi hampir pingsan lagi karena terlalu berpikir keras"

"Kasihan sekali Lee Sungmin.." ucap Jaejoong dari balik kaca dipintu kamar rawat Sungmin

"Ne, kau mau pulang sekarang ? biar aku mengantarmu"

"Ani, aku ingin menunggunya sampai dia bangun. Kau kembali saja ke ruanganmu"

"baiklah, beritahu aku jika terjadi apa-apa"

"ne.." jawab Jaejoong lalu masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sungmin.

Hampir satu jam Jaejoong menunggu Sungmin bangun. Dia tak lelah sama sekali memandang wajah polos didepannya ini. Wajah gadis yang hidupnya kini bisa dikatakan sangat miris. Bagaimana tidak, Lee Sungmin seorang gadis yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental yang tengah hamil, dipisahkan dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya karena kecelakaan...dan demi Tuhan, kecelakaan ini merupakan rekayasa kematian yang mengatas namakan Lee Sungmin sebagai korbannya sehingga sampai membuat dia kehilangan ingatannya.

Tak terasa air mata Jaejoong menetes dengan hanya menatap wajah cantik didepannya ini.

Sedikit ada pergerakan dari Lee Sungmin yang menandakannya akan bangun

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Jaejoong bertanya lembut sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan

"Humm..."

"Apa kau mimpi indah ?"

"Aku tidak mimpi apapun..."

"Kau haus ?"

"Ne.."

"Ini, minumlah pelan-pelan..." Jaejoong kemudian memberikan segelas air putih yang ada di atas meja tepat disamping kursinya

"Gomawo.." ucap Sungmin kemudian meminum air putih itu sampai habis, dia sangat haus sepertinya

"Ini.." ucapnya lagi kemudian memberikan gelas kosong itu pada Jaejoong itu kembali, Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat tingkah lugu Sungmin

"Lee Sungmin ..."

"Aku ?"

"Ne, namamu adalah LEE SUNGMIN" ujar Jaejoong dengan mengucapkan sedikit penekanan pada kalimat akhir

"Lee Sungmin..? namaku ?"

"Ne, Lee Sungmin"

"Aku menyukainya...gomawo.." jawab Sungmin kemudian tertawa memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya

"Kau sangat manis dan cantik..."

"Ne, gomawo..hehe.."

"Kau mau buah ?" tawar Jaejoong lagi

"Ne, hmm...yang itu!" seru Sungmin menunjukan buah apel di atas meja

"Baiklah, eomma akan mengupaskannya untukmu"

"Eomma ?"

"Ne, mulai sekarang kau akan memanggilku eomma"

"Eomma..."

"Ne ?"

GREEP

"Lee Sungmin..." Jaejoong terkejut saat aksi. Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya

"Eomma...eomma cantik sekali, aku senang punya eomma cantik" ucap Sungmin dalam pelukan Jaejoong

"Kau lebih cantik...Lee Sungmin...anakku.." jawab Jaejoong. 'meskipun kau bukan anak kandungku, tapi mulai sekarang kau adalah anakku. Anak yang akan kucintai dan kulindungi selamanya..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

"Dan mulai saat itulah, selamanya Sungmin dan putranya akan tetap jadi keluarga kami..." ucap Jaejoong yang ternyata Sudah menangis saat menceritakan kisah Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sudah membatu ditempat duduknya. Pandangannya kosong, seolah masih berpikir bahwa kenyataan ini tidak terjadi pada Sungmin dan putranya...putra kandungnya Lee Henry

"Kau tahu ? aku sangat kecewa padamu...mengapa kau percaya begitu saja jika saat itu Sungmin benar-benar meninggal"

"..."

"bukankan kau bisa merasakan jika Sungmin masih hidup ?"

"Ak-aku merasakannya...inilah alasanku kenapa aku mencari Sungmin"

"Kenapa kau tidak lakukan ini sejak dulu ? perbuatanmu ini membuat Sungmin dan anakmu semakin menderita.."

"..."

"Kau tahu ? Henry mati-matian belajar bermain biola agar menjadi pemain biola yang handal. Itu semua dia lakukan agar bisa bertemu denganmu, dengan appa kandungnya"

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi...bukankah kau sudah menikah ?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan menatap Kyuhyun tajam

"n-ne...aku memang sudah menikah. Tapi ak-"

"bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan orang lain sementara kau mencintai Lee Sungmin ?"

"maaf, aku melakukan itu karena ada alasan yang tak bisa kuceritakan sekarang...maaf..."

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Henry nantinya saat tahu orang yang di anggapnya mencintai eommanya sudah menikah..."

"aku mencintai Lee Sungmin, sungguh aku hanya mencintainya sepanjang hidupku"

"Kau jelaskan saja saat bertemu Henry nanti" ucap Yunho lagi

Mendengarnya Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang "Ba-baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Hai...Luhan"

"Ne? eh, hai juga..." Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget menoleh saat ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya

"Hmm... tugas dari Park seonsengnim, kau dan aku satu kelompok" ucap Sehun pada Luhan

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama" jawab Luhan sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Entah kenapa rasa canggung lebih mendominasi keduanya

"Kau berteman dengan Henry hyung ?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Ne, aku dan Henry sudah seperti saudara. Waktu di Mokpo, rumah kami bersebelahan"

"Berarti kau sudah sangat mengenali Henry hyung..."

"Ne, bisa di katakan begitu" jawab Luhan

"Hmm... dekat dengan keluarganya juga ?"

"Tentu, apalagi dengan Minnie ahjumma aku sangat akrab sekali...aku jadi rindu padanya" Luhan menjawab dengan lebih antusias kali ini. Ekpresinya membuat Sehun tersenyum saat menatapnya dari samping

"Iya, Minnie ahjumma selalu bisa membuat orang tertawa jika di dekatnya"

"Kau kenal dengan Minnie ahjuma...?"

"Ya, beberapa kali pernah bertemu"

"Oh, ya ?"

"Hm.." sedetik kemudian keduanya kembali sama-sama diam

"Luhan, sekarang sudah jam makan siang...hmm... kau mau ikut makan siang denganku siang ini ?" tanya Sehun kembali bicara

"ha?eee..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok..." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Baiklah...aku ikut denganmu..."jawab Luhan akhirnya walaupun malu-malu. Jawabannya membuat Sehun memancarkan wajah yang cukup senang

"Jinjja ?"

"Uhm.."

"Kajja..." ajak Sehun semangat kemudian mempersilahkan Luhan berjalan melewatinya terlebih dahulu lalu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Sehun.

.

.

.

BRAAK

"Kyu, ada apa ?" Ryeowook yang kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun yang datang langsung membanting pintu rumah orang tuanya. Tanpa menghiraukan Ryeowook yang ada di ruang tamu.

"EOMMA !"

"Kyu kau kenapa ?" Ryeowook masih berusaha bertanya meskipun dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun kini sedang dalam kondisi emosi

"Di mana Eomma ?!"

"Eom-eomma ada di kamar..."dengan segera Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar utama rumah besar ini

"EOMMA!"

"Kyu, ada apa ? kenapa kau mar-"

"Apa yang selama ini eomma sembunyikan dariku ?!"

"Kyu.."

"Aku bertanya padamu Nyonya Cho! apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Lee Sungmin ?!" Kyuhyun kini sudah dikuasai emosi sehingga sudah peduli lagi dengan siapa dia bicara kini

"Kenapa eomma tega melakukan ini padaku..WAEE ?!"

"Kenapa eomma tak mengatakan kalau Sungmin masih hidup. Aku hampir mati karena mencarinya...Kenapa Eomma melakukannya !" suara Kyuhyun kini menggelegar dalam kamar orang tuanya

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Hankyung yang tadinya melihat Kyuhyun membentak Heechul kini mulai membuka suara

"Appa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku ?" suara Kyuhyun kini mulai serak,

"Apa maksudmu, melakukan apa hah ?!"

"Anni! appamu sama sekali tidak mengetahui ini..." Akhirnya Heechul membuka suaranya

"Kenapa...kenapa eomma melakukannya...?"

"Yeobo ? apa yang sebenarnya di bicarakan oleh Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang tak ku ketahui ?"

"Eomma ...jawab pertanyaanku !" pertanyaan dari keduanya membuat Heechul tak bisa berkata-kata, mungkin inilah saatnya...

"Miane..." kata yang diucapkan Heechul seketika membuat lutut Kyuhyun lemas

"Ya...eomma memang melakukannya..." Heechul tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya

"Ya... eomma memang salah, eomma berdosa, eomma sudah merusak kebahagianmu..."

"Yeobo..."

"Perbuatan eomma memang tak pantas mendapatkan maaf dari kalian, eomma...eomma siap jika kau ingin membunuh eomma sekarang...maafkan eomma..." ucapan Heechul barusan membuat suami dan anaknya juga Ryeowook yang disitu menatapnya tak percaya

"Heechul-ah...kau..."

"Hankyung-ah... kecelakaan Lee Sungmin sembilan belas tahun yang lalu...aku yang merencanakannya... maafkan aku..." pengakuan dosa di hadapan suami sendirilah yang kini Heechul lakukan

"Kau...kau membunuh Lee Sungmin ?"

"..." tanpa ada jawaban dari sang istri membuat Hankyung terduduk lemas di tempat tidur. Dia masih ingat saat Heechul membujuknya agar menyetujui pernikahan putra mereka

"Lee Sungmin masih hidup appa..."

"Mwo ?"

"Dia sekarang ada di Seoul...".

Dan malam ini lah semua kesalahan ini terungkap. Dimana Heechul menceritakan semua hal yang selama ini dia rahasiakan. Peristiwa ini terjadi hanya karena keegoisan semata. Saat itu dia tidak ingin anaknya menikah dengan gadis yang mengalami kelainan mental, tanpa memperdulikan kebahagian Kyuhyun.

Heechul sebenarnya tak pernah membenci Sungmin, hanya saja dia tak rela menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya. Hingga dia dengan nekat merencanakan kejadian nista tersebut yang membuat Sungmin seolah-olah meninggal karena ledakan mobil saat itu. Sungmin hampir meninggal hingga ia larikan ke rumah sakit yang jauh dari Seoul, yaitu salah satu rumah sakit di kota Mokpo. Kenapa Mokpo ? karena dia tahu, disana ada Lee Yunho suami dari kakak sepupunya Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hari Selanjutnya...

"Mochi...kita mau kemana ?" tanya Sungmin pada putranya. Henry kini sedang menyisir rambut panjang eommanya di depan cermin

"Eomma harus memakai ini supaya leher eomma tetap hangat. Cuaca diluar akhir-akhir ini cukup dingin. aku tidak ingin eommaku yang cantik ini sakit. Araseo ?"

"Uhm..." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, setuju akan ucapan Henry barusan

"Eomma...hari ini eomma akan bertemu dengannya..."

"Eh ? nugu ?"

"Appa..."

"Donghae appa ?"

"Bukan, tapi orang yang memberikan eomma kalung"

"Kalung ?"

"Ne, kalung yang eomma pakai sekarang" jawab Henry kemudian menunjukan kalung yang di pakai eommanya. Kalung yang sudah di perbaikinya seminggu yang lalu.

"Ooh..." tingkah eommanya membuat Henry selalu tersenyum setiap saat

"Kajja kita berangkat..." Henry pun beranjak menarik lengan eommanya keluar.

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan kembali antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pertemuan pertama setelah hampir sembilan belas tahun tak bertemu. Henry sendiri lah yang mengantar sang eomma. Tempat pertemuan mereka tidak jauh, hanya di taman tempat Sungmin dan Henry menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya.

Disana, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu. Namja tampan ini juga tak sabar ingin bertemu dan melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan sweater cream dan celana putih tak lupa kaca mata bening yang selalu bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Penampilannya kini tak menampakkan bahwa usianya kini sudah memasuki kepala empat.

Hampir setengah jam menunggu, saat yang di tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat sosok yang dia rindukan selama ini.

Lee Sungmin...

Dengan langkah yang cepat dia mendatangi Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak sendiri, dia bersama Henry. Putra kandung mereka.

"Lee Sungmin..." lirih Kyuhyun saat sudah mendekat dengan dua orang dihadapannya. Merasa namanya di panggil, Sungmin menoleh yang juga diikuti oleh Henry

"Min..."

Ya, saat ini mereka bertiga saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang sangat sulit di jelaskan. Terutama Henry, tak bisa dia pungkiri jika dadanya kini bergemuruh. Akhirnya...dia bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini menjadi tanda tanya dalam hidupnya. Ia kini berdapan dengan ayahnya...ayah kandungnya...Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Adakah yang masih ingat FF ini..?

Reader:Enggaaaakk...

Author: Gitu ya #masangwajah pabo..

.

Huwaaaa...aku bawa lanjutannyaa...

MIANEEEE...kalau lama gak update FFnya...

Tapi masih lanjut kok...hehehe

.

Ryeowooknya gimana nih ?

ehem, buat yang masih penasaran sama ceritanya Ryeowook...ikutin terus yaa...

mungkin chapter depan penjelasan kenapa Ryeowooknya bisa jadi istrinya Kyu.

Ming-nya Masih amnesia. Gimana dong ?

Kita lihat saja apa yang di lakuin Kyu buat balikin ingatan Ming

Sehun sama Luhan kan, Henry nya sama siapa ?

Henry nya sama Author yang sexy ini...haha... #Plak

Masih belum tahu, siapa tahukan jodohnya nanti emang author..hehe

Yaa...begitulah beberapa pertanyaan yang Muncul dalam FF kita ini..#Ecieeee

saya sangat menanggapi semua yang reader sampaikan, saran, komentar bahkan bashing pun saya terima. Terima kasih banyak yaaaa...

.

.

Review chapter kemaren semangat sekali pengen minta update kilat.

Maafkan author masih belum bisa.. (T.T)

.

.

**REVIEW..REVIEW...REVIEW...**

**.**

**. **

**CU**


End file.
